


common » zarry

by niazddavajkilam (narubabie)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bitchy Harry, Bottom Harry, Dysfunctional Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lots of Sex, Lots of drama, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Top Zayn Malik, Weed and alchohol, Zayn Malik Being an Asshole, pinning, stupid harry, zayn is a manwhore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narubabie/pseuds/niazddavajkilam
Summary: harry and zayn can't stay away from one another, no matter how toxic things are.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended.

harry eyed the stygian headed male from afar, whom chatted about something harry obviously couldn't hear from where he was. he was sitting with a group of what harry assumed to be his 'friends', although he was clearly flirting with a few of the girls that sat nearby, whilst everyone else talked with one another. he kept whispering things into one of the female's ear, making her laugh and have her cheeks change in color.

the dark haired male had seemed to feel harry's gaze on him, as he looked up towards harry's direction and their eyes immediately connected. harry didn't care that he was caught staring, he just looked at him as if waiting for something to happen, wanting something to happen. the dark haired man, licks his lip staring back at harry intently. the staring contest could've lasted a lot longer if it weren't for harry's loud mouthed friend, interrupting him. 

"harry!" louis snaps his fingers next to harry's face. harry breaks eye contact, biting his lip. harry hasn't seen him in a couple weeks, since that night. he was a little surprised seeing him on campus grounds, as he hasn't ever seen him until everything took place. up until now he hasn't been able to get that night out of his head. "who were you gawking at?" louis cuts in again. 

"that's the guy i hooked up with couple weeks ago." harry admits. "i didn't know he went here." harry adds. louis and harry look towards him to see him still eyeing harry suspiciously. louis' eyes widen when he realizes who his friend was on about.

"that's the guy you've been fucking day dreaming about this whole time?" louis looked at him like he'd lost his mind. harry frowns.

"you know him?" 

"of course i know him, and you should too. he's the biggest player to ever walk on this planet." louis says dramatically waving his hands. harry rolls his eyes at how over exaggerated his best friend was being, as he always was.

"what's his name?"

"zayn malik, but nothing good will come from him. you really shouldn't get involved with him." louis tells him, pulling out his phone to read a text message. harry bites his bottom lip, looking over at him again to see his attention back on his friend. zayn. that was his name, he remembers it now. along with the following events that lead up to the one thing he couldn't escape in his mind. he couldn't get them out of his head. it was just a meaningless drunken hook up.

little did he know, one night would change everything.

~

harry walked along the campus, making his way towards the study hall. he had a few a little over an hour to wait before his last lecture for the day, which he normally spent there catching up on assignments or working on homework in order to have more free time at home.

once he reaches the building, he walks inside, going to a table near the back. it's much quieter here, since usually only a few people come here and most avoid it. harry finds it a good place to kill time, and collect his thoughts. the library gets crowded sometimes, so being here was a lot better anyways. 

harry sits down at one of the tables near the window, setting his book down on the table and placing his bag on the back of the chair. once he's pulled out a folder with his assignments inside, he turns around and sets it on the table just in time to see someone's hands rest on the table. harry looks up and freezes when he sees him. 

zayn, is leaning down slightly with his hands rested flat on the table near harry's papers. he's narrowing his eyes slightly at harry, seemingly not out of anger, but in confusion. like he was attempting to remember something. attempting to remember that night. harry can't help but stare back at him, unknowing of what to say. 

"where do i know you from?" he asks after nearly staring into the depths of harry's soul for what felt like an eternity. harry bites his lip, not knowing whether to lie or to tell him exactly what they both knew.

"uh- i-" 

"wait, don't tell me." the dark haired male says, interrupting harry. his eyes haven't left harry's yet as he sits down in the chair in front of harry's, his eyes still holding an intense gaze. harry continues to chew on his bottom lip, waiting for his next move. he was growing hot under his stare. it was very hard not to react to a man whom was utterly attractive. especially, knowing that a drunken one night stand had took place between the two only weeks prior, and he's sitting there trying to remember it. and as a smug smirk slowly creeps upon his lips, harry knew it finally clicked. "i know you."

"you do?" harry asked, trying to play dumb. his smirk only widens.

"how could i forget? you're the pretty brunette with the stunning emerald eyes." zayn reaches over to carees harry's cheek gently. harry clutches his folder tightly, his skin appearing to tingle where his thumb touched. "that night we spent together has been was one hell of a night. even drunk, i can remember how good you were." he winks.

"uh yeah." harry flushes. what the hell was wrong with him? his words were caught in his throat, he felt like he couldn't talk. harry wasn't even that much of a shy type of person. right now he felt like he forgot how to even use words. the handsome male in front of him notices it too.

"you're not much of a talker when you're sober, are you?" he smirks. harry shakes his head.

"no, no, i am, i'm just-"

"loss for words?" zayn replies. harry smiles slightly, nodding.

"i guess, i didn't expect to see you again. i didn't know you went here." harry says, finally somewhat being able to force his mouth to work and form words. 

"small world." zayn says, smirking. 

"yeah." 

"what's your name again?" zayn asks.

"harry styles." he answers. 

"harry..." he whispers. "i'm zayn. zayn malik." zayn says, staring at harry. "i gotta go, but let's not lose each other again, eh?"

"okay." harry replies softly. zayn nods his head at harry before standing up and sending him a wink, before he walks away. 

harry can breath again.


	2. common ~ zarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am posting this story on here from wattpad. my wattpad username is: niazddavajkilam. 
> 
> again, lowercase is intended.
> 
> enjoy x

it was nearly two weeks before harry sees him again

it was nearly two weeks before harry sees him again. he's at the local cafe nearby his college. it's common for students from his school to come here all the time during break or just in general. harry is with louis, along with their other close friends niall and liam.

this was their favorite hang out spot. not only was it super convenient, but it had the best burgers, and smoothies around. the staff was chill and friendly, always joking around with the college students and talking, so that was also a plus. as many times as harry's been here, he'll never understand why he'd never seen zayn here before. maybe it was before the fact they'd never known each other before, therefore never looked the other's way.

now that harry knows him, has been with him, he's seeing him. he's subconsciously searching for him everywhere he goes. harry doesn't know what it is about him that he couldn't stop thinking about him, about that short time he spent with him, but it was stuck in his head.

harry keeps sparing glances over at zayn who's on the other side of the cafe messing around with a couple of other guys, and of course there's a female in the mix, whom harry sees zayn occasionally flirt with. much like the last time he saw him. harry ends up staring too long, watching the way zayn's lips moved, how his eyes flickered from time to time. his eyes scanning over his features for longer than what was considered normal.

harry sighs dreamily, unable to break his eyes away from him. the conversation his friends were having completely in the background of his mind as his attention was focused on the handsome male. that was until zayn glances at him quickly, catching him openly gawking at him. harry blushes as zayn raises an eyebrow at him. zayn smirks at him, nodding at him. harry bites his lip, waving slightly.

"harry, who are you waving at?" his friend niall asks, making the other two look. harry turns away, his cheeks turning pink.

"no one." harry says quickly.

"liar, tell us." niall nudges his arm. harry laughs, shaking his head. louis crosses his arms, giving harry a knowing look.

"let me guess, zayn?" louis says bluntly. harry rolls his eyes, crossing his arms as well.

"and so what if i was?" harry asked. louis narrows his eyes liam raises an eyebrow.

"guys, let us in on the secret." liam says, niall nodding in agreement. louis smirks.

"harry had a one night stand with zayn malik." louis says. liam and niall gasp. harry groans.

"don't call it that." he says.

"zayn? that cocky frat boy who thinks he can fuck anything with legs and a hole?" niall asked. louis snickers, and liam makes a disgusted face.

"you shouldn't listen to rumors on someone you don't know." harry mumbles.

"harry, you don't even know him." louis points out. harry shrugs.

"so," harry sighs looking back over at zayn. "i wanna get to know him." he whispers more to himself, but his friends heard him.

"don't tell me you're becoming clingy after one fuck with him." louis says.

"i'm not." harry rolls his eyes. his friends were so nosy and bossy. so what if harry couldn't stop thinking about a guy he had sex with on one drunken night out weeks ago, and hadn't seen or spoken to until recently and wanted to be around him at all times, because he was so hot and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get him out his head? okay, maybe he was a little clingy, but it was not their business, certainly. he could barely stop staring at him, and he hopes zayn didn't think he was a creep.

he just wished that zayn would notice him the way harry noticed him. however, his wish was soon to become true as zayn gets up and starts walking towards his table. harry's eyes widen as he watches zayn walk his way. their eyes locked on one another and harry's heart picks up. he can't be bothered to look away as zayn approaches and stops in front of their table, half smirking down at harry. harry's staring up at him like he's a god, while louis is giving him a look of annoyance.

"hey boys." zayn greets.

"may we help you?" louis asks, attitude dripping in his voice. zayn's smirk widens.

"no, but i think i can help you." zayn answers smoothly. "i'm throwing a party at my frat house, tonight, you are all welcome to come." he says. louis scoffs.

"yeah sure."

zayn ignores him completely, gazing down at harry as he brings his hand to twirling a strand of harry's hair around his finger, biting his lip. "especially you." zayn says lowly, and as he pulls his finger away, he purposely tugs on harry's hair before letting go. harry's heart nearly explodes as his cheeks turn red, trying to hold in any and all noises that wanted to escape him at the action. zayn smiles, "see you." then he walks away.

harry smiles widely, pushing his hair behind his ear. before looking up and noticing all his friends staring at him. "what?"

"don't do it harry, he'll only break your heart."

harry chews on his bottom lip. he doesn't know much about zayn, and he's heard enough rumors about he type of person he is, but that doesn't stop him from wanting to get to know him. perhaps, there was just something about him that harry couldn't resist. he can't remember much about what took place between them, but he knew the night they shared together wasn't just a one time thing. it held a little more significance. he couldn't let it go so easily.

maybe a heart break would be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

harry chewed on his lip as he looked into the full body mirror. later that day, after his little encounter with zayn, he searched for something to wear. louis was trying to convince him not to go. he was convinced that zayn only wanted to get into harry's pants once more, and that nothing good could come of it, but the thing is, harry already knew that. 

it's clear that they both enjoyed the first night they spent together and that not only harry wanted to experience it again. otherwise zayn wouldn't even have bothered inviting him, or sparing him a second glance. harry knew he was risking getting hurt by someone like his type, but then again, he couldn't just assume that zayn was the way everyone said he was. he had to figure that out for himself.

he couldn't help but to want to get closer to him, get to know him more. it reminded him of the time when he had first lost his virginity, when he was just fifteen. yeah, he was young, horny and curious, you can't blame him. he lost it to his first boyfriend, and afterwards he became so clingy. he just felt a lot more closer and connected with him, and they stayed happily and strong together for two years after that, until he moved away and they never saw each other again. harry admits, that hurt, but he had to move on. so that's what he did.

since then, harry's only had one other hook up during his time in high school, until he made it into college and met zayn months later. something within him, deeply didn't want this to just be some one time thing like the last time. something within him wanted more. he doesn't know why he felt that way, he wishes he didn't, but he did and he didn't know how to make the attraction towards him diminish.

harry wasn't really sure he wanted it to.

he was still going to that party though. louis agreed to come just to bug harry while they were there, and niall and liam also agreed to tag along just for the hell of it, plus there'd be hot girls and booze, so it's a win win for them. harry dressed in some tight jeans and a loose black tee shirt along with black chuck taylors. he didn't want to over dress and look as if he's trying too hard. not that he was, he just wanted to look somewhat decent. who doesn't at a party? 

harry looks at the time, before he hears a knock at his room door before he door opens and louis peeks in. he shared an apartment with louis off campus. the apartment complex was for students who didn't want to stay in the dorms, so technically it was still apart of the college, but that just meant they didn't have curfew, and a little more freedom. it was one of the perks. 

"are you ready? the boys said they're coming to meet us now." louis says. harry nods eagerly, pushing some hair from his face. "still don't understand why you want to go."

harry rolls his eyes, "to have fun louis, since when are you so boring?"

"i'm not, but i just concerned about your reasoning for going." louis gives him a knowing look. harry shrugs.

"i just wanna see where the night will take us." harry smiles cheekily, and he wasn't exactly lying. he did want to see where the night would take him, and how things would turn out. not only that but, it would be nice to let go of all the stress from school, and all the hard work he's been putting into it. think of this as a treat. 

"yeah, of course."

niall and liam arrive a few minutes later and soon the four friends are off towards the frat house where the party would be taking place at. which was the pi alpha sigma—it was probably the biggest fraternities on the campus compared to the others, not to mention the most popular. it was probably one of the toughest to get accepted in as well. they threw the wildest parties and always had the most people attend. and there is no doubt that the hottest guys were apart of this brotherhood as well, which only made it better.

the four of them could already hear the loud music casting over the street once they got near, the sound only becoming deafening once they had entered the huge house and immediately get bombarded with a mass of bodies everywhere. the strong smell of weed and alcohol was in the air, a smell harry became used to once he had entered college and started attending these kind of parties. 

"wherever the beer is, that's where i'm headed." niall shouts over the music and starts walking ahead of the group. they all follow him. soon finding themselves in the big spacious kitchen where all the booze was and pouring themselves some drinks. before drinking they all bump their cups together. 

"mmm, that's some good stuff." liam says sighing after taking a few gulps. niall nods in agreement. 

"yep, gonna need a few more before this party can really get started." 

"agreed." harry answers, drinking from his red cup as his eyes dart across the room in search of a certain someone. there is so many people, it would be tough trying to spot zayn in this crowd. he wondered where the raven haired man would be. he can vaguely remember the last time they had ran into one another was on the makeshift dance floor. many of the things that happened that night were still hazy. 

harry hums, wanting nothing more than to go hunt him down, but that was such a desperate thing to do. maybe it would be just like last time and somehow they'd find their way to one another. surely they would. harry decides he will just relax for now, drink some alcohol to help loosen him up. he'd probably end up half drunk and dancing with randoms in a few, like always. dancing was harry's thing when he was inebriated.

"looking for pretty boy, are you?" louis whispers in his ear, breaking the brunette's thoughts. harry looks at his friend, shrugging as he brings the cup to his lips and taking another gulp.

"i'm just vibin'." he answers staring at louis. the blue eyed male scoffs, elbowing harry gently, before rolling his eyes.

"i bet you are." he says sarcastically. harry smiles widely, nudging him back playfully before gulping down the rest of his drink. 

"but, i'm going to need another drink before i can really vibe." harry says winking at louis, moving around him to fill up his cup again. his friend laughs, but downs his drink as well and nods in agreement.

"i second that."

that's how eventually after having a few drinks and letting the alcohol run it's course through his body, harry found himself stuck in a mass of bodies, dancing and mingling with everyone else. louis and niall are also nearby in the mix of people, dancing as well, while liam was nowhere to be seen—most likely went off to talk to girls. harry has a half full cup in his hand as he sways his body, his hands slightly waving in the air.

the lights are out, flashing blue strobe lights going off in every direction setting the mood. the music is nearly deafening but he loves it like this. there's a rap song booming through the speakers that's got everyone hyped up and dancing wildly, bodies are grinding and girls are throwing it back. there's nothing but high energy and free spirited minds surrounding one another. 

harry smiles and laughs as he bumps against several other people close by. he's not dancing with anyone in particular, there's just a bundle of bodies around him, partner-less, carelessly moving to the music, much like himself. he downs the rest of his drink until his cup is empty and tosses it aside, that way he can really start getting into the music and away his hips to the beat.

he's not piss drunk, but he's undoubtedly somewhat sloshed.

harry's so lost in the music that he hardly notices when the song changes from being less hype to something more sultry and slow. he's moving and grooving on the floor, running his hands up his body and through his hair sensually. suddenly, arms slide around his waist and lock around his stomach pulling him back into a warm chest. 

harry opens his eyes, tensing up slightly when lips brush against the shell of his ear, until he hears a deep sexy voice whisper.

"you came." a small smile creeps onto harry's lips when he realizes who it is, relaxing into the man's arms. their bodies mold against one another as they move together with the slow rhythm of the tune. "i was beginning to think you'd be a no show." zayn murmurs.

"of course, i wouldn't want to miss out on free beer and dancing." harry says mischievously. zayn smirks, chuckling as he slides his hands along harry's hips.

"i'm not convinced that's the reason you're here." he whispers slyly, nibbling playfully at the soft skin of harry's earlobe. the brunette shivers slightly, biting his lip. he turns around in zayn's arms so that he's facing him now, his heart nearly stopping. though it's dark, only a flicker of the dim strobe light every now and then, harry can see him. he's sexy as ever, his hair messy, hanging slightly over his forehead. the lights seems to glisten against his golden skin like glitter. he smells of weed and his eyes are dark, staring at him dead in the eyes-a smirk rested on his lips. 

"oh yeah, how can you be so sure?" harry counters boldly, wrapping his arms around zayn's neck. the raven's smirk widens as he leans down, nudging his face into the space between harry's jaw line and shoulder. 

"because, i know you know i've got something even better than beer." he whispers. harry gnaws his lip, starting to feel slightly hot. this is it, it's happening.

"and what's that?" 

zayn nips at his neck making harry force back a whimper. 

"i can show you better than i can tell you."

"what are you waiting for then?"

zayn laughs breathily, moving away from harry's neck, seizing the brunette's hand.

"you asked for it."


	4. Chapter 4

harry stumbles behind the dark haired male as he pulls him through the crowd, tripping over his feet as he's lead up the stairs and down the hall towards what he assumes to be zayn's room. it's dark, he's barely able to see much, but he can see the outline of the beds and other furniture outlining the room. zayn pulls him inside, shutting the door behind them. the click echoing through the empty room can only indicate that he has locked the door, ensuring that no one could interrupt.

harry is pushed against the back of the door harshly before he can react, the pressure of hot lips make contact with the exposed skin of his neck seconds after. harry giggles drunkenly at the ticklish sensation, only to let a low moan slip past his lips when the dark haired male starts to suck and nip at a rather sensitive spot. harry's arms snake around his shoulders, pulling him closer as he lets his head fall back against the door closing his eyes. 

zayn works his lips along his neck, pressing hot kisses up and up, traveling until they reach his jawline and eventually makes their way to harry's mouth, before delivering a searing kiss against the brunette's lips. harry groans-immediately responding to the rough warm lips, kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm and letting his fingers grip the hair at the back of zayn's head. their mouths move messily against one another, tongues grazing at lips-wanting an entrance. 

there's a fight for dominance, but harry knows at the back of his mind he will lose this fight. and he does, because zayn completely takes over, rough lips conquering the brunette's, his tongue pushing past the slight opening and ravishing him. harry's moans get eaten and swallowed up by zayn's mouth. zayn's strong hands grip his hips, tugging him closer. before he knows it, the raven is pulling him away from the door and walking him towards the bed-never disconnecting their lips.

that is until they reach their destination and he spins them around until the back of harry's knees hit the edge of the bed. harry squeaks when he's suddenly being pushed backwards and lands on his back on the bed with a bounce. dazed-harry scoots back until he's fully on the bed, watching as zayn climbs on the bed and crawls towards him. he automatically spreads his legs like a book, an open invitation for zayn. the raven smirks, slotting himself between them, lowering his head. 

several feather like kisses are pressed carefully against his neck.

"i've been waiting for this all night." he whispers against him. harry shivers at the warm breath tickling his skin. slowly, he reaches up to drag his fingers along zayn's bicep. 

"yeah?" harry breaths carefully. 

"mmm, i remember how tight you squeezed me the last time we did this. i guess i just wanted another taste." zayn murmurs, lightly nipping at harry's neck, smirking at the way he shivers and trembles beneath him-as if he's going to fall apart just from this. harry has to force himself to breathe, getting too worked up. 

"what makes you think you'll get one?" harry says with sass, trying to pretend like he's playing hard to get, but the dark haired man can practically see right through him. he chuckles, moving his hand into harry's hair, tangling them into the curly locks. 

"because, i remember how i made you cry and beg for me to give it to you deeper, harder." zayn murmurs against the shell of his ear, taking the lobe of his ear in between his teeth and lightly tugging at it, making harry shudder. the fingers in his hair grip the strands tighter, tugging on them a bit more harshly-earning a pitiful moan from the brunette underneath him. he sucks at harry's neck, before flicking his tongue out to lick over the forming bruise. "how i gave it to you so good, you acted like you were a fucking virgin getting your little cherry popped all over again."

harry whimpers, feelings hot all over-more turned on than ever. the tightness in his jeans was starting to get painful. "fuck." he breaths. 

"so tell me harry," zayn whispers, pressing there lower halves together, grinding down on him nice and slow. harry bites down hard on his bottom lip, trying hard not to moan out at the friction of their clothed dicks rubbing against one another-the sensation making him want to buck up. "do you want me to stop?" he asks, licking and kissing at his neck hotly. 

no, god no, harry thinks. his dick is tingling and twitching in his pants, his ass hole is clenching over and over at nothing. his body is practically begging to be mounted at this point. "no, please just-" harry's voice cracks, getting caught in his throat, feeling way too hot and needy. 

"just what?" zayn hums, still working his mouth over harry's neck, pushing their hips together in a slow teasing grinding. the dark haired male is also painfully hard, but he takes sick pleasure in teasing the poor brunette underneath him, watching him squirm and whimper. "tell me what you want."

harry's gone at this point-drunk and horny, his hormones completely taking over. he wants it, he wants it so bad. he wants zayn. he wants to remember what it feels like the have the raven inside of him, and be fucked until he couldn't remember who he was anymore. 

"f-fuck me." harry whimpers, gripping at zayn's biceps. he can feel the raven smirk against his neck, leaving behind a few more kisses before he pulls away and stares into the brunette's blown eyes, with his own lust ridden ones. 

"i can do that."

with that, he sits up and pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere in the room carelessly. once more their lips are reconnected heatedly, teeth and tongue clashing with one another. the wet smacking sounds of their mouths echo around the empty room, catching each other's moans into their hot mouths, and sucking on one another's lips. 

clothes are being shedded and thrown onto the floor in random spots-leaving both the man naked. heavy intakes of breaths, grunting and smacking of lips is all that can be heard. their now bare dicks are rubbing flesh against one another creating mind blowing friction that has harry's hips twitching and bucking up for more. droplets of pre-cum spurting from the little opening at the tip, making them both slick. 

zayn grunts heavily, before pushing away from harry's mouth-making the brunette whimper at the loss of contact. the raven reaches over to the stand next to the bed, fumbling inside the top draw, pulling out a golden condom packet, slamming the drawer closed. he eyes harry briefly with a hooded look, leaning down to press a fiery kiss against his lips and pulling away again. zayn holds out two of his fingers, gliding them against harry's bright red bitten lips. 

"suck," he demands, pushing his fingers into harry hot wet mouth. harry hums, closing his lips around his fingers-his tongue licking and lapping at the intruding fingers, swirling around them slowly. he sucks and licks obscenely at his fingers. "that's it baby, get em nice and wet for me."

harry's eyes roll and flutter, loving the way zayn is talking to him as he works his mouth around the digits, slicking them up nicely for him. when zayn feels they're wet enough he slides his fingers out and moves downward. he grabs one of harry's thighs and pushes his leg up, making his pink awaiting hole more accessible. it's fluttering and clenching beautifully at nothing-zayn licks his lips at the sight. 

he brings a wet finger towards the fluttering hole, dragging it up and over. harry shivers, bucking up with a whine. zayn smirks, doing it a couple times more, circling his digit around the rim-until he finally starts to push it inside. harry gasps audibly-body stilling as zayn starts pushing his finger inside. a long moan tears through the brunette's throat and his neck cranes back onto the pillow, shutting his eyes. 

zayn pushes his finger in slowly at the start-thrusting it nice and steady. harry sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, breathing raggedly as he tries to hold it together. but he's slowly starting to lose it as zayn's finger works into him impressively, soon sliding in a second finger and then a third-fingering harry amazingly. scissoring and stretching him. harry is moaning and pushing down against his digits impatiently. zayn can't help but smirk down at him, parting his fingers within him and curling them. 

harry jerks and gasps loudly as a particularly sensitive spot is grazed and prodded at. the raven knows what it is and keeps brushing his fingers against it, causing the male below him to twist his body and arch his back. harry fucks down on his fingers greedily, his dick spurting out more pre-cum, twitching in pure delight. harry feels like he might come untouched with just these skillful fingers working into him, but he doesn't get a chance to when they are abruptly pulled out-the tightening in his stomach halting. 

harry nearly cries at loss, "please."

"mm, don't worry baby, i'ma give it to you just how you like." zayn purrs, picking up the condom packet, and tearing it open with his teeth. he slides it on over his thick shaft, wrapping his fingers around his dick-jerking himself off a few times. then he grabs harry's legs yanking him the bed until his ass is touching the tip of his shaft. zayn lines himself up with his pink wet entrance, teasingly rubbing his tip at the rim. harry whines, pushing down desperately. "i'm gonna have you rethinking every life decision you've ever made." zayn promises. 

he doesn't waste another second as he starts pushing into harry. the head of his dick pops into his hole wondrously, his fat shaft sliding up into the tight heat. harry's back archs off the bed, hands gripping the sheets so tightly they turn white. zayn grabs harry's hips and pins him to the bed to halt his needy bucking and squirming, and in one swift thrust he plunges fully into the brunette causing him to cry out loud enough to wake the dead even over the music blasting on other side of the door. 

zayn stays still for a moment being generous enough to let him adjust, but it's not long before he pulls back until he's almost completely out and thrusts back in harshly. harry cries out again-this time not having a chance to recover seeing as the raven starts propelling his hips and fucking into him unrelenting. harry's hands scramble desperately searching for something to hold onto, the closest thing being the pillow beneath his head. he grips it with both his fists, holding on for dear life as the dark haired male above him slams into him powerfully. 

his hips smack into harry's ass noisily, echoing around the room lewdly, turning harry's ass red at the force he's thrusting into it with. harry throws his head back, mouth falling open in a silent scream. his body rocking up, then back down with every jab of zayn's dick forcing into him. the feeling of his dick slamming into him is unearthly, it's giving him pleasure he's never experienced before. zayn is feeling it too, his eyebrows pinched together and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip so hard, it could draw blood.

zayn grunts, grabbing harry's legs and pushing them further apart, leaning all the way down so that he can press a searing kiss against harry's mouth, sucking and biting at his lips fiercfully as his hips fuck into the brunette at a now slightly different angle. "squeezing me so good, baby. feels amazing." zayn murmurs against his red abused lips. 

harry whimpers, throwing his arms around zayn's neck, pulling him closer as they sloppily lock lips, tongues licking into one another's heated mouths. zayn's hips never waver, pounding into harry's tight hot clenching hole, sending shock waves through both their bodies. harry's pitiful moans and whimpers are caught by zayn's mouth, his legs wrap around zayn's waist making him go deeper. harry has to pull back from the kiss to let out a pleasured cry. the raven moves to his neck, biting and sucking on his skin. 

"fuck," harry moans. zayn hums, licking at it once more, before he pulls back and grabs harry's legs unwounding them from his waist and throwing them over his shoulder. then he leans down again, damn near folding harry in half like a lawn chair. his dick sinks even deeper. "ahh," harry cries.

zayn stares into harry's watery green eyes heatedly, before he pulls fully out of him and rams back in, a loud shocked gasp forcing out of harry's mouth. roughly, he starts to thrust into harry at this new angle that has harry immediately throwing his arms around him and his nails digging harshly into zayn's back, making the man hiss at the pain-but he sure as hell doesn't mind it.

"yes, oh god yes," harry keens. 

"you like that?" zayn murmurs, nibbling harry's lips slightly. harry nods quickly, biting his lip harshly.

"yesyes, s'good." harry whimpers. zayn kisses him softly, pulling back. he stares down at the brunette and picks up the pace, plunging into him quicker, making his legs tremble and his eyes fall to the back of his head. his dick slamming directly into harry's prostate, mercilessly. he doesn't give the brunette a chance to breathe, fucking into him him hard and deep, making it hard to even get into his lungs-he just might die of asphyxiation. 

zayn is fucking him too good, he's hitting places within him that he didn't even know were there, sending him into a place unknown. he could barely see straight. zayn has harry crying and withering underneath him, doing his body like nobody ever has before. giving him everything he needed. the tightening from before started to build up again, his quivering thighs getting stiffer and his toes shrivel up tightly. he could feel it coming, god, he was almost there. 

one thrust, two thrusts, and three more-harry's body goes taught as his orgasm suddenly hits him, rippling through him like a seismic wave. he throws his head back harshly almost giving himself whiplash, screaming out zayn's name as shock waves travel through him. zayn groans as harry's hole clenched around him like a vice as the brunette cums hard. zayn grabs his dick, jerking him through it, feeling pride in the way harry jerks and twitches, like a professional porn star. seemingly endless strings of cum shoot from his dick, getting his stomach and zayn's hand all messy and dirty. he's never cum so hard in his life. 

just looking at him orgasm like this has zayn's hips stilling and shooting his load into the condom, a string of cusses falling from him lips as his own orgasm catches him by surprise and tears through him. "shit." zayn curses and shudders. and all he can think is, this has the be the best fuck he's ever had, a1 ass.

he milks himself, only managing a few more thrusts before he pulls out completely as topples over next to harry. both of them are panting heavily next to one another, exhausted and sweat dripping down their bodies. harry's legs are still spread open lazily on the bed, too tired and out of it to even more. zayn grunts, reaching down to slide the condom off and tie it before dropping it in the trash bin he keeps conveniently next to his bed. harry feels the bed dip minutes later as zayn gets up and walks off somewhere before returning moments later with a wet warm rag. 

he cleans both he and harry off, ridding them of the dried cum and icky sweat, before putting the rag away. 

"w-what a gentleman." harry croaks out, feeling his senses start to return to him. zayn climbs back into the bed, smirking smugly at him. 

"it's the least i can do after fucking you silly." zayn says cockily.

"you're too confident in your ability."

"no, it's that spaced out look you had that let me know you enjoyed yourself a little too much." zayn smirks, pulling the duvets over their naked bodies and moving closer to the brunette, who's now blushing, but has a satisfied smile on his lips. he did enjoy himself, maybe even more than he should have. but god knows he received a good dicking down. harry shudders when he feels those lips pressing against his jawline, lightly. "you're welcome to stay, if you're too tired." the raven whispers. harry hums softly, closing his eyes briefly. he was exhausted. he smiles lazily, feeling the raven snaking his arms around his waist.

"okay." he whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

when harry woke up the next morning there was only one word to describe how he was feeling. atrocious. his head is pounding, feeling as if it's about to explode, he has cotton mouth, his bladder is about to give out on him, and lastly-his ass is very sore. harry groans as he rolls over, a cool breeze slipping through the duvets makes him shiver. green eyes flutter open-blurry at first before his vision starts to clear out as he's able to make out his surroundings.

sleepily blinking, harry brings his hand up to rub at his eyes. harry takes a breath in, staring at the unfamiliar room, his head all fuzzy and dazed. he lies there as his brain starts to recall the events of last night. a tired smile makes its way onto his face, cheeks turning rosy when he remembers what took place last night.

the way zayn had made him feel-made him scream in pure utter ecstasy. it was was even better than before since he hadn't been as drunk as last time and he was able to experience it. it was most definitely a night to remember and the pain in his ass wasn't going to let him forget. harry smiles, before forcing himself to sit up finally after lying there for a while caught in his thoughts. he frowns however when he realizes that he's in bed alone, and the dark haired man is not beside him.

harry scratches his head in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows.

"you look confused, sweetheart." a voice in the other side of the room says, scaring the daylights out of harry and causing him to topple out of the bed and hit the floor with a thud. harry quickly scrambles to pick himself off the floor, staring wide eyed at a dirty blonde, staring back at him with a smirk. harry frowns wondering why he's looking at him like that, when he realizes that he's still butt ass naked. he squeals, snatching the blanket off the bed and wrapping it around himself.

"who are you?" harry asks frantically.

"justin, zayn's roomate." the male says, smiling at him. harry releases a breath, before looking around the room in search of his clothes. luckily they are right where he left them, spread out on the floor, he quickly goes to collect them. he then looks at justin who is still watching him from his spot on the other side of the room, curiously.

"where can i change?" harry asks, gripping the blanket around him.

"you can change right here baby, if you want." justin says, licking his lips. harry grimaces, before rolling his eyes.

"just tell me, you perv." harry hisses. the dirty blonde chuckles and nods towards the door in the corner of the room, where there's a bathroom connected. harry gathers up the blanket and stumbles into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. he presses his back against the door, rubbing hand over his face and groaning in embarrassment. shaking his head, he drops the blanket from his body, the clothe pooling around his feet.

before he does anything, he marries his way over to the toilet to empty his bladder, then washes off his hands. next, he quickly throws on his clothes and exits the bathroom. the blonde isn't there anymore when he walks back into the room. harry sighs, placing the blanket back on the bed before he searches high and low for his shoes. finally locating both his shoes, he puts them on and goes over to the door-exiting the room.

he can't help but wonder where zayn had went off to, not being able to decide whether he should just leave or go look for him. however, when he walks towards the banister of the staircase and looks below, he can see a few guys walking around looking to be cleaning up the mess left behind from the party. picking up cups and other crap off the floor and throwing them into black trash bags.

he stares down at them for a moment, until a familiar head of dark hair comes into his view. zayn is shirtless, only wearing a pair of light grey sweat pants that ride low on his hips, his dark hair messy. his multiple tattoos are on display, looking way better in the view of the light where harry could actually see, and his sexy deep voice could be heard as he spoke to what harry assumes to be his frat brothers down below.

harry beams, his feet seeming to move on their own as he walks towards the top of the stairs and starts descending them. he smiles as he makes his way over to zayn who's back is to him, unaware of harry's presence just yet. that is until the bright eyed brunette taps him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention.

"zayn." the raven turns around, frowning when his eyes land on harry. he presses his lips in a flat line, staring at the smiling male who seems a little too happy this early in the morning for his liking. harry stands there, epectjng for the raven haired man to properly greet him or at least offer him a kind smile, but what he gets is completely the opposite.

"can i help you?" zayn asks. harry's smile drops, and so does his stomach. he frowns deeply, not liking the tone in zayn's voice.

"what?" harry asks dumbfounded.

"do you need help finding the door?" the other man asks, raising his eyebrow at harry in question. harry's mouth pops open like a fish out of water. he quickly shakes his head.

"no, i-" harry is cut off when zayn interupts him abruptly.

"good, then you can see yourself out." zayn says bluntly, before turning around and proceeding to pitch in with helping clean up the trashed house. harry stands there completely flabbergasted, staring at zayn's back in utter disbelief. the shock had hit him first, but slowly and surely, anger starts to bubble inside of him. his hands ball into fists at his sides, glaring harshly at the back of the dark head of hair.

he growls, lifting his fists to harshly pound them against the raven's bare back, just about screaming at the top of his lungs for the whole house to hear.

"you, fucking, jerk! how dare you treat me like i'm some two dollar whore!" harry screams loudly. there's a light redness forming where his fists collided with zayn's back, but the dark haired male doesn't flinch or pull back, he doesn't even react. he just stands there unfazed as if he is used to receiving these sort of reactions. and the bad part about it is, he probably is used to being screamed at or hit seeing as he's kicking harry out like last night's trash, there's no denying he's done this to others before.

"get out." zayn says calmly, before walking away from harry. harry's blood is boiling, he nearly screams out in anger as he turns around and stomps towards the exit, making sure the slam the door so hard he had hoped it would break right off the hinges. he storms down the pavement, stopping just as he reaches the street. he glares back at the house, still not believing that bastard had the audacity to do him like this.

harry is so pissed, upset, and embarrassed, he could march right back in there and murder that bastard.

he runs a frustrated hand through his hair, tugging harshly at the strands in anger. huffing out heavily, harry crosses his arms over his stomach and starts taking the walk of shame back to his apartment just a few blocks down, where he knows louis is just waiting there to tell him 'i told you so'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and tell me what you think so far x


	6. Chapter 6

"what did i tell you?" harry rolls his eyes dramatically as he listens to his friend ramble on and on about how he should've listened to him. honestly, he didn't feel like hearing it at the moment. it's just too early in the morning, his head is still pounding, he's still hungover, and he's infuriated from the events that took place only minutes ago. harry needed some quiet time and a bottle of water or two, to get his mind right.

he had not expected this to turn out the way it did. obviously when he gave himself up to zayn, he wasn't expecting any kind of relationship or reward-but the way that zayn treated him was so disrespectful. the least the asshole could've done was offered him an aspirin and a proper farewell. but no, that stuck up bastard was so rude and inconsiderate. it made harry so enraged. he could not believe the audacity of that bastard-that gorgeously flawless bastard.

hot or not, his looks definitely didn't fit his shit of a personality. he treated harry like a damn paper plate, used him and then threw him away without batting a lash. harry clutches his hand tightly, feeling so annoyed. he doesn't know why it's getting to him so much. maybe because he'd had such a good night with him-and a good dicking down, perhaps. maybe he expected a little too much out of the raven and didn't get his expectations lived up to.

harry doesn't very well recall the last time they'd hooked up. all he remembers is that it was at a party at a different location. harry was completely trashed that night, so only bits and pieces came to his mind. he remembers zayn's face and the aweful pain in his ass when he woke up that morning, in someone else's bed. like today, he woke up alone and zayn-who was a stranger to him at the time, was already gone. he has no other recollection of that night, and he certainly doesn't recall zayn being an asshole. all he knows is that he remembers having a good time with him, but now he knows, zayn is nothing more than a fuckboy looking for a hole. 

"-vn listening to me?" louis says with annoyance, glaring at his friend who is too busy glaring at the wall instead of listening to what he's saying. harry's head snaps towards him.

"what?" he asks cluelessly. louis groans rolling his eyes.

"i was saying how you should've left him alone, i knew you would regret it." louis repeats. harry rolls his eyes, although biting his lip as imagines flash through his mind.

"i mean, i don't completely regret it." harry tells him, thinking back to how zayn fucked him senseless. his cheeks heat up slightly, and louis reaches over to smack him in the back of the head. "ow!"

"snap out of it, don't let dick turn you stupid." louis hisses. harry pouts, rubbing his head and sighs. louis is right, he can't forget about what that bastard did to him, no matter how sexy he was, or how good he could work those hips and have harry's legs trembling uncontrollably. harry groans, running a hand through his hair.

"yeah, yeah i know."

"do you?" louis raises a eyebrow. harry glares at him.

"god lou, give me a break. it's not like you've never had a one night stand. why are you on my ass about this?" harry asks.

"don't change the subject."

"i get it lou, i learned my lesson about the ways of a fuckboy. can we move on now please? my head is throbbing and i don't want to think about this anymore." harry groans, massaging at his temples. louis sighs, seeing the state of his best friend and decides he's pestered him enough. he nods and harry breaths out in relief.

"fine, c'mon, take some pain reliever and go lie down." louis tells him. harry groans getting standing up from the chair.

"you sure do love acting like you're my mom." he grumbles as louis follows in behind him into the room.

~

the next few days go by normally like they always would-the whole ordeal with zayn was pushed to the back of harry's mind now and forgotten about. harry hasn't seen zayn around the campus at school for the past two days me heard from him. considering they are both most definitely studying two completely different majors, it isn't likely they'd run into one another a lot-just like they haven't before.

frankly, harry is glad that he doesn't have to see that jerk face around. he can just go on about his day, and do what he always does-focusing on his school work, studying, managing his part time job and occasionally going out to parties here and there. balancing school and work between his social life with a bit of difficulty, but nonetheless, manageable.

he gave enough of a damn about school to least get his work done, but there's nothing wrong with going to a party or two every other weekend, having a drink, or hanging out with his friends every other day. that's how he liked it.

in the meantime, harry is just now finishing up a report for one of his classes-damn near last minute. once he's printed out his papers and gathered all of his things, he leaves the computer lab. harry yawns tiredly, wanting nothing more than to go home and take a nap-although unfortunately, he has one more lecture left before he can go home. there's a little under half an hour to go before he has to go to class, and there's not really much time to do anything other then to grab a snack from the snack machine-which is what he plans to do cause he hadn't eaten since this morning.

he makes his way towards the cafe, not too far off from where he is. as he turns the corner starting to head down the hallway leading into the cafeteria, he pauses, halting his movements altogether. looking up ahead, harry sees a familiar head of dark hair and bronze skin. he's wearing a dark grey jean jacket-a white t shirt peaking out of it, black ripped jeans, and white converses with marvel heroes printed on them.

his blackish hair is quiffed up neatly. he looked hotter than ever. however, he was standing over a female, who was biting her lip and twirling her hair around a finger whilst they were having a hush conversation just up ahead. harry makes a stank face-rolling his eyes. as if he sensed his presence, zayn lifted his head looking in harry's direction. their eyes meet, zayn's lips turning up into a smirk as he winks at harry.

harry clenched his fist, refraining from going right over there and punching him in his stupid handsome face. harry glares at him harshly, before turning around and marching back the way he came. zayn mumbles something to the girl he's talking with before he slow jogs and catches up with the brunette, stopping him just before he reaches the exit.

"whoa, what's the rush, baby?" zayn says smoothly, placing his hand on the wall, his arm blocking harry from moving forward. harry glares at him-attempting to move around him, but zayn stops him again.

"get the hell out of my way." harry hisses, glaring at the raven, who has that fucking annoying smirk on his face.

"don't be so aggressive, i just wanna talk to you, see how you're doing." zayn says, reaching out to play with harry's hair, before brushing it against his cheek. the brunette wasn't having it though, smacking zayn's hand away.

"get your hands off me." harry snaps.

"aw, don't tell me you're still mad at me." zayn pouts. harry grinds his teeth getting highly agitated with whatever game this guy was playing. "you know, it wasn't anything personal. that's just how i do things."

harry growls, lifting his hand-ready to slap the bastard, until the dark haired man catches his wrist. then he pushes harry against the wall, crowding him. harry gasps at the sudden action, staring him in the eyes. the look he is giving him is unreadable. harry's brain kind of short circuits with the closeness of zayn's body. he's so close harry can smell his yummy cologne and minty breath-as well as feel the heat from his body. he was so sexy, god.

fuck, no. he couldn't get his way this time.

"zayn, i'm not playing, get off me." harry warns, trying to tug his arm from zayn's grip. zayn only crowds him closer against the wall, his arms caging him in.

"you won't hold it against me, will you? hm." zayn asks, letting go of harry's wrist so he can brush his fingers against harry's cheek, his other hand going down to rest on his hip. the raven leans closer, warm breath fanning against harry's neck. the brunette shivers slightly-feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. zayn creeps his fingers underneath the fabric of his shirt, walking his finger along his bare skin.

harry bites his lip, turning his head away. he could not let zayn get to him, like louis said-he was just playing mind games. he was going to mind fuck harry and play him like an instrument. he had good for nothing fuckboy written all over him. this was all apart of his games.

zayn takes the opportunity to lean closer while harry's head is turned, nibbling tenderly on his earlobe, making the brunette's lips press together tighter and his eyes fall shut. just the feeling of thumbs dipped into his hips and teeth grazing against the soft part of his ear was doing so many things to him. zayn's breaths hotly against his ear. "i can make it up to you."

<

he pulls harry's hips forward to brush against his own, while his lips touch and tease at harry's neck. harry releases a shaky breath, trying so fucking hard to keep it together that way he doesn't end up banging zayn right out here in the open. he has to physically force himself to weakly push zayn away-because no, he couldn't let him win.

"s-stop, asshole." harry breaths. zayn lets out a breathy chuckle against his neck, pulling away from him and backing away slightly. he smirks smugly looking at how flustered harry is, every visible part of his skin is flushed and his eyes say it all. zayn is satisfied with how effected the male is by him. he reaches out to brush a hand against his cheek one last time.

"i'll see you around then, beautiful." he says, before departing and leaving-not before blowing him a kiss. harry standing there looking stupefied.

harry curses himself for the way his heart sped up at his words and made his stomach flutter. he groans angrily, clenching his fist tight, before storming out of the building with his arms crossed-highly pissed at himself for letting that cocky bastard work him up the way he did.

_damn it._


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"how dare he think he has the audacity to speak to me." harry is still _pissed_. he angrily yanks the refrigerator door open-grabbing out a bottle of water, aggressively screwing the cap off and taking a gulp. he couldn't the believe the nerve of that jerk. he thinks just because he's hot (probably sculpted personally by the hands of god himself) that he can do whatever he wants. harry's only met him a handful of times, twice out of those times he was drunk and horny-barely unable to remember. but still, zayn manages to get underneath his skin.  
  
  
  
  


harry's so agitated. the dark haired man kicked him to the curve, and then acted like everything was peaches and cream. ugh, harry swears the next time he sees that little shit-he's going to kick him right in his balls so hard he'll never be able to stick his dick in anything anymore. he'll have him crying for his mummy, that damn prick. harry nearly gulps down the entire bottle of water, before pulling it away and setting it on the counter-breathing heavily.   
  
  
  
  


"what's got you so worked up?" liam asks, yawning as he enters the kitchen after harry. the brunette snaps his head over to look at him, narrowing his eyes at his brown eyed friend.   
  
  
  
  


"when the hell did you get here?" harry asks. liam sits down at the table, raising an eyebrow at harry.  
  
  
  


"damn, can i at least get a hi from my dearest friend?" liam grumbles. harry hmphs, crossing his arms like a pouting toddler. liam chuckles, brushing a hand through his hair. "seriously h, what's up with you?"  
  
  
  


"that damn bastard is what's up." harry mumbles, sitting himself down across from liam. just then, louis emerges-entering the kitchen, looking to have just showered and changed into clean clothes, his hair still slightly damp. he joins the two at the table, looking back and forth between them with curious eyes as he tries to figure out what they're talking about.  
  
  
  


"who're we talking about?" louis asks.   
  
  
  
  


"i think h is having a crisis." liam shrugs. louis meets his eyes, raising a brow. harry hmphs again and turns his head away. louis let's out a breathy laugh.   
  
  
  


"why do i feel like i know who this is about?" he asks. harry grabs his water bottle again, drinking from it and puts it down again. "what happened?"  
  
  
  
  


"i ran into that prick at uni today, and he was so, so- ugh, you should've seen him lou, he was so arrogant and he had that stupid smirk on his face like he was the shit. i wanted to punch him so bad. and you know what he said to me?! he said he would make it up to me, _make it up to me_. are you kidding me?!" harry hisses, crushing the bottle in his hand-thinking back to that moment. he closes his eyes, remembering the intoxicating aroma of his cologne and the hint of marijuana mixing with his minty breath. harry clenched his jaw.  
  
  
  
  


"welp harry, once you turn the game on, you can't stop playing it until it's over." louis says, referring to zayn-because they both knew this could've been avoided if harry had just stayed away and forgotten about that hookup, instead of stirring it up again by fucking him (or letting zayn fuck him) again. harry grumbles, gulping down the last of his water.   
  
  
  


"this is not fucking jumanji louis, god." harry rolls his eyes, then glares at the table, smooshing his cheek against his palm at his rests his face on his hand. he really shouldn't be this upset over one guy, but he couldn't help it-something about that dark hair and those chocolate eyes has him miffed. maybe it was a sex thing. harry hasn't had sex in a while, not since before meeting zayn anyway. perhaps he has built up frustration and having a taste of dick again is making him crazy. maybe harry just needs to get laid, again. or possibly a few times to sate himself-but not ever again by that bastard. there's just no way in hell.   
  
  
  


"listen, just forget about him. he's only going to get you mad, i'm sure he's only doing that to piss you off." louis tells harry.   
  
  
  
  


"trust me, i'm planning to forget about ever meeting him," harry huffs, pushing his hair back. "please tell me there's a party this weekend, i could use a drink or three, and a night out."  
  
  
  


"yeah, i think a friend of friend of mine's will be throwing one just a block from here, friday night." liam tells them. harry hums in satisfaction.  
  
  
  
  
  


"we're going."  
  
  


☀️  
  


that's what they all ended up doing when friday night finally rolled around that week. it was mainly because harry wanted to go and he wanted to drag his friends along-it's not like he hasn't been dragged to parties he didn't want to be at, so it was only fair they return the favor. and that's what they did-unwillingly, but at least they'd get something out of it for themselves.  
  
  
  


this party was definitely a lot less hype than the one zayn's fraternity threw last time, but they had good alcohol and decent music. there was still a shit ton of people, but not as much held as the last party. anyways, it wasn't as if harry was focused on who threw the best parties and whatnot, all he really cared about was having a good time and making the night worth while.  
  
  
  


as soon as they arrived at the scene, harry was the first one to start drowning himself with alcohol, cup after cup. he wasted no time in trying to get himself wasted tonight, not really caring about any repercussions or how badly he would be hung over in the morning. he just wanted to sloshed tonight and dance until he couldn't feel his legs anymore, maybe even a little something extra if he happened to meet a hot guy who swung the way he did. yeah, that sounded pretty nice to the brunette.   
  
  
  
  


and he was on the road to doing just that, grinding up on a couple people, taking a few shots in between. so far everything is going smoothly, harry's having a genuinely good time-talking and dancing to a few people. he had even engaged in doing a couple of body shots, letting people suck drinks from his belly button visa versa (those are always fun and exotic).   
  
  
  
  


he lost his friends a long time ago, liam and louis went off somewhere together, while niall was doing good knows what-probably off at the beer pong table or dancing like a maniac on the balcony like a true party animal. meanwhile, harry seemed to have found himself a guy that he stuck with for a longer time than he did with the others whom he'd danced with very briefly.   
  
  
  
  


he is a pretty decent looking guy, dark hair, dark eyes, ripped and tan-harry thinks he's cute and he definitely doesn't mind kicking it with him for a while and having some fun. with his body pumped up with booze, he and whatever this guy's name is (he probably mentioned it to harry but he can't remember), danced together. there was just basic club music playing-nothing too crazy. the man has his hands settled on harry's hips while harry's arms are around his neck.   
  
  
  
  


the two of them were dancing, however that quickly turned into them making out heatedly, and their hands wondering. it was quickly becoming more intense after a while, harry moves his hands up to grip at his shirt over his chest and rough hands slide down to grab at harry's ass. harry moans softly against his lips when he feels his tongue grazing and trying to push its way into his mouth. the brunette allows him access, grimacing at the bitter taste of beer but nonetheless doesn't protest.  
  
  
  
  
  


that is until he feels a warm body press against him from behind and a second set of hands shaking around his waist. harry giggles against the man's lips, feeling warm breath against his next as he stands there sandwiched between two bodies. he pulls his mouth away from the guy whose name he can't remember, twisting his head to try and see who the intruder was.  
  
  
  


"if you think i'm going to have a threesome with you two, you're sorely mistaken." harry murmurs in a playful manner. however the playfulness fades away quickly when he hears a familiar voice speak.  
  
  
  
  


"who said anything about a threesome?" he whispers, before lifting his head from harry's neck and glaring at the dark haired male who had been locking lips with harry seconds ago. " _leave_." zayn demands, voice full of venom.   
  
  
  


the other dark haired male throws his hands up in defense, before backing off. harry's mouth hangs open in disbelief. when realization finally strikes him, he rips himself out of zayn's arms and whirls around-accidentally causing himself to become dizzy due to his alcohol consumption. he glares harshly at the raven who is smirking at him expectantly.   
  
  
  
  


" _you_...you again! what the fuck do you think you're doing?" harry hisses.   
  
  
  
  


"what, i can't get a dance?" zayn asks, smiling crookedly.   
  
  
  
  


"no, you can't. i was dancing with that other guy, and we were having fun before you came in and ruined it." harry rolls his eyes in annoyance. he was trying not to let his eyes look below zayn's chin in order to see what he was wearing, because he knew he'd only end up staring and probably drooling over him too. he was not about to give zayn that satisfaction tonight. it would only mean that zayn would get exactly what he wanted, and harry already knows what that is. he can't let himself make that same mistake over again.   
  
  
  


"baby, you ain't really having fun if you ain't rolling with me, believe that." zayn says, moving closer to harry. harry backs up, putting his hand on zayn's chest to push him away.   
  
  
  


"please, you're really not that great so tone it down." harry tells him and he knows he's lying straight through his teeth. because lord knows zayn is better than great, that word doesn't even come close to being able to describe him. of course, harry would never admit that aloud to the raven and feed that big ass ego of his even more. he's cocky enough as it is and harry doesn't need to give him more reasons to be full of himself.   
  
  
  


"don't lie to yourself, you and i both know that's far from the truth." zayn chuckles. harry rolls his eyes, turning around to walk away from him-he seriously didn't come here to deal with this guy's shit. seriously, how did he even find him here? why was he even here bothering harry? he's certain zayn has a long endless list of bitches who're willing to fuck him, so what was be even bothering him for still? zayn already made it clear they'd he a one time (or two time) thing when he left harry alone both times, and treated him like he was nothing pocket pussy.   
  
  
  
  


zayn catches his wrist as they push their way through a few other people, making him turn around to face him again. he crowds him up against the wall, still holding on to his wrist.   
  
  
  


"seriously, what do you want? i thought you'd have a whole line of thirsties lining up at the door for you." harry says. zayn laughs lightly, making harry's heart flutter at the sound- what the fuck?  
  
  
  
  


"i'm sure i do," he starts, moving closer to harry so that their faces are mere centimeters apart before whispering, "but i want _you_."  
  
  
  
  


harry gasps, feeling his heart skip a beat at his words. he moves his eyes to meet with zayn's intense gaze, cheeks flushing at the look he's getting. he doesn't know whether to be pissed or flattered to hear this. pissed because zayn was most likely playing with his head, or flattered because zayn was admitting that out of every single female and male at this party, he wanted _him_. just something about that statement made him almost _melt_.   
  
  
  
  


no, _no_. he could not fall for this. zayn was only saying what he thought harry wanted to hear. he just wanted to get into harry's head and eventually slip his way into harry's pants as well. no way in hell is harry going to let this asshole get what he wants again. no matter how attractive harry found him, or how bad he wanted it, he has to _resist_.   
  
  
  
  


he felt hands roaming down his sides, guiding their way towards his hips and then creeping further down to rest over his ass-pulling him close until their stomachs and lower halves touch. zayn's hands rub gently against his butt, leaning forward to close the distance of their faces until their noses touch.   
  
  
  
  


"let me make it up to you."  
  
  
  
  


harry groans, biting down hard on his bottom lip. in his head just kept screaming at himself to tell zayn no, to tell him to fuck off and never return. he did, he _really_ did. he was trying so hard to resist the desire to jump his bones-but there was just something, something preventing him from pulling away. it wasn't zayn's arms that were caging him in, it was something completely different. this strange feeling inside of him that wouldn't let him.   
  
  
  
  


there was just something about that sexy deeply accented voice, and those honey shaded eyes-harry couldn't resist. he knew he should, he knew he shouldn't let zayn get to him like this and do what he pleased, but harry felt so weak and helpless under his touch. he cursed himself for being so weak. _fuck_ , what is wrong with him?   
  
  
  
  


harry clicks his tongue in pure agitation at himself, but the last thought he has before he wraps his arms around zayn's neck and smashes their lips together is; _fuck it._  
  
  
  
  


_you only live once, right?_   
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
harry cannot believe this. after all that talk about not ever letting zayn have his way with him again, he finds himself for the third time in this compromising position; on his back underneath the dark haired male hovering above him. he wanted to be angry at himself, he wanted to hate every bit of this right now-but the truth of the matter is, he _didn't_. in fact, he loved it, he is enjoying it far too much for his own good. he felt so hot, so feverish underneath him. so undeniably _good_ like this.  
  
  
  


damn him, _damn him_ for being so fucking good at this. damn him for being so incredibly sexy and irresistible. the raven felt so so good, too. he had harry's legs spread so wide the brunette could barely believe it-he himself didn't know the extent of his flexibility. but with his legs spread this wide it allowed zayn to have even more access to his insides, his dick pushing in so deep harry could feel it in his stomach.  
  
  


with every thrust, his thick shaft rammed up into harry's guts, no doubt rearranging them in the process. harry's dick was exuberantly leaking pre-cum, the entire thing was shiny and covered in it. he was so turned on, so hot and needy. harry felt like he was going to explode. _god_ , he wanted to cum already, he was getting so so close. zayn is working his hips against him so deliciously. his eyes rolled and fluttered, unable to keep them open fully. zayn rolls and circles his hips, doing harry amazingly.  
  
  
  


"oh god, that feels so good." harry whimpers, dragging his nails down zayn's shoulders to his biceps, where he could feel the man's muscles flexing.  
  
  
  


"mm, i can tell, look how wet you are, fucking leaking for me." zayn hums, moving his hand so that he could drag his index down harry's flush wet throbbing cock-gathering the shiny sticky substance onto his finger before moving it to harry's mouth, slipping his cum covered finger in. harry whimpers, accepting it and wrapping his lips around his finger and suckling on it.   
  
  
  


zayn moans, "that's it, taste yourself. is it good baby?" harry can only manage a dragged out moan, before zayn pulls is finger out, moving down to roughly press his lips against harry's-opening up his mouth and pushing his tongue in. he moans lowly, licking into his mouth and tasting harry on his tongue. "delicious." he murmurs against his lips.  
  
  
  


"you're so hot." harry whines, his eyes rolling, arching his neck back. zayn chuckles, kissing down his neck as his thrusting comes to a stop. harry whines in protest, grabbing zayn's hips. "n-no, don't stop."  
  
  
  


zayn laughs softly, grabbing harry's hands and pinning them down at his sides. he kisses harry on the mouth. "shh, i'ma take care of you. but i want you to turn over for me." zayn tells him, pulling back so that harry can reposition himself. once he's turned over, zayn roughly grasp his hips pulling him on his hands and knees. one hand goes to tangle into harry's hair, tugging at his curls slightly-making the brunette whimper. "i want you from behind, so i can fuck you like the animal i am."  
  
  
  


"yess _please_." harry slurs, consumed by lust, pushing his ass back against the raven. zayn releases his hair-sliding his hand down harry's back before his hands grab his ass-kneading at it, spreading his cheeks and exposing his wet hole, biting down on his lip. he decides that instead of immediately pushing his dick back into that tight heat like he initially wanted to do-he would try something else first.  
  
  


zayn moves closer, before slowly sliding his dick snugly between harry's spread booty cheeks, gripping his ass tightly. he pushes harry's cheeks together that way his dick is sandwished between them and then ruts his hips back and forth-jerking himself off between the two chunks of fat. his dick slides against harry's open fluttering hole, over and over again-causing his thighs to quiver and his back to arch obscenely. it feels so amazing, harry can hardly take it. he could come from just this feeling alone.  
  
  
  


"mmm, f-fuck, zayn." harry moans, rubbing his hands against the fleecy sheets beneath him, pushing his ass back against him, wanting, needing more. zayn grunts, thrusting his hips now ruggedly, his dick twitching and throbbing.  
  
  
  


"damn baby, this ass will have a man getting down on one knee for you. _fuck_." zayn growls, quickening his pace, feeling his dick starting to leak at the feeling of the brunette's ass rubbing against his cock. harry's plump round ass is working a fucking miracle on his dick, he can hear the angels singing and his ears ringing-almost getting lost in another dimension.   
  
  
  


the raven had to force himself to stop doing what he's doing or he was going to bust and nut all over the brunette's sweat covered back. he curses under his breath, thrusting up slowly one last time before pulling away and roughly repositioning harry so he can line his dick back up at his gaping awaiting hole. slowly, he pushes back into the brunette making him release a long low drawn out moan until his dick is fully inserted.  
  
  
  


he readjusts his stance, spreading his knees apart a little bit more-his grip tightening on harry's hips. then he pulls back, then thrusts in again, hard. harry cries out-fingers curling into the sheets as zayn starts pounding into him. he was going in quick and deep, his hips slapping loudly against harry's ass. harry's head is thrown back, mouth open moaning noisily.   
  
  
  


his arms are shaking, unable to hold himself up anymore. zayn's in so deep-he's hitting harry's prostate head on every time he pumps into him. harry's arms give out, collapsing underneath him so that his head is now pressed against the pillow. his body is jostled up against the pillow while zayn fucks into him relentlessly, his back arching. the brunette's thighs quiver, pleasure coursing through out his entire body, feeling ready to erupt.   
  
  
  


he grips the pillow tightly, the moans falling from his mouth becoming more persistent as he nears closer and closer. zayn is close too, panting and grunting heavily as he slams into the brunette-dick pulsating as it slides against his tight walls. the dark haired man moves his hands from his hips before wrapping his arms around harry's waist instead-holding him there as he grinds into him deeper.   
  
  
  
  


with zayn's dick massaging against the bundle of nerves within him, harry jerks forward violently-his body stilling as his orgasm hits him with no warning. he cries brokenly into the pillow while his legs tremble, cock pumping out strings of cum-dirtying up the sheets. his hole clenched unbelievably tight around zayn, only taking a few more pumps before the raven is also spilling his load into him. zayn's hips still and his vision goes white for a split second as his orgasm pulses through him.  
  
  
  
  


"shit." he cusses through clenched teeth. the two of them stay still like that until they've both calmed down. finally after a moment longer, zayn slides out. harry falls down flat on his stomach panting heavily. the raven slides off the used condom and tosses it somewhere in the room (which by the way isn't either of their rooms), before he lies down next to the worn out brunette.   
  
  
  


harry just lies there limply trying to regain his senses after having it completely fucked out of him. however, he does snap out of it when he hears shuffling on the other side of him. he quickly lifts his head and turns to face zayn, his eyebrows furrowing when he sees the raven getting dressed.   
  
  
  


"what are you doing?" he asks dangerously low. zayn looks at him, laughing breathily as he's pulling up his pants.   
  
  
  


"what? you expect me to sleep here in a stranger's bed?" he says. harry rolls off the bed, his legs wobbly and unsteady but he still manages to walk. he starts quickly grabbing his clothes off the floor as well and hurriedly putting them on.   
  
  
  
  


"you had no problem fucking in it."harry hisses. "so now you're _leaving_? right after we just-"  
  
  
  
  


"we both got what we wanted, right?" zayn asks. harry frowns deeply as he tugs his shirt over his head. his stomach still has sticky residue on it but he could care less about that now, he'd take a shower once he got home.   
  
  
  
  


"what, you-" harry pauses, then he shakes his head. he clenched his fists at his sides, he knew this would happen. zayn just wanted to fuck, why should harry expect him to want to stick around after he's already given him what he wanted? harry is so stupid, he let his lust cloud his mind and alter his judgement. damn it. harry pushes a hand through his wild sex hair, turning away from zayn as he angrily finishes putting on his clothes and slipping on his shoes. "whatever."  
  
  
  
  


it goes quiet between the two for a long moment, until harry can hear light footsteps approaching him. arms wrap around him from behind. harry attempts to pull away but zayn tightens his arms, pulling him against his chest. the raven reaches into his back pocket pulling out his phone before sliding it into harry's hands. harry frowns, about to ask him what he was doing until he hears zayn's cool voice whispering into his ear.  
  
  
  


"put your number in my phone."  
  
  
  


harry freezes at the statement, surprised. zayn rests his chin on his shoulder, nudging him to go ahead. harry swallows thickly, his shaky fingers reluctantly types his number into zayn's contacts before saving his number along with his name. zayn takes his phone back, slipping it back into his pocket before nuzzling his head against harry's neck.   
  
  
  
  


"i'll call you." zayn murmurs, then he kisses harry cheek. then he lets go of him, quietly leaving the room seconds after.   
  
  
  
  


harry stands there completely stunned. his heart beating quickly. he can't help but brush his fingers against his cheek where zayn kissed him and blush madly. he doesn't know exactly what that means, but he does know one thing.  
  
  
  
  


he's totally screwed.  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
harry wakes up in his bed the next morning, surprisingly. he's extremely groggy and out of it when he first opens his eyes. harry rolls over in his bed ignoring his achy bones so that he can check the time on the clock. he cusses under his breath, before burying his face into his pillow and screaming in it. it's saturday morning, nearing noon which meant harry has to get up and get ready to go to his part time job. fuck him for thinking it was a good idea to drink with the knowledge that he had to work the next day.   
  
  
  


his head is still swimming a little, but he forces himself to get out of bed and head towards the shower in order to wash up and get ready. harry takes a nice cold shower to help him really wake up-as much as he hates it, it needed to be done. he cannot show up at work tired and hungover, he'd be fired for sure. or maybe he wouldn't, his boss wasn't so bad, but he didn't want to take any chances.  
  
  
  
  


harry only worked three days a week-sometimes four if he was really needed due to the store being short staffed. he worked at a morrisons that wasn't too far out of his way, so it was highly convenient for him. he got a pretty good paycheck, so it's a win-win with this one. as much as harry hated going into work, he also liked having money to spend on whatever he wanted, plus he had to pay rent and such unfortunately (of course only half since he and louis shared the cost).  
  
  
  


anyways, harry only had a limited time to get ready since he'd woken up a bit late, so he had to rush his shower and once he was done, he wasted no time putting on his uniform-just a store shirt and some khaki pants. once he's dressed, harry grabs his phone, detaching it from the charger. looking at the lock screen, he sees several notifications; from instagram, snapchat, and text messages as well as a games and a few other apps.   
  
  
  


checking his messages, he sees two texts from louis that were sent last night asking where he was and if he had gotten home safe, one message each from liam and niall, and a few from his sister and some other friends. his shoulders slump in distaste when he doesn't we any new numbers, which meant zayn hadn't texted him.   
  
  
  


he doesn't know why.  
  
  
  


he can't really be disappointed. he can't expect such things from the other man. they haven't reached the good morning text stage, hell, harry isn't even sure they've reached any stage at all. they've done nothing more than just fuck and ditch (mainly on zayn's part). and last night may or may not be the last time they ever do anything like that together.  
  
  
  
  


harry's not even sure that zayn will want to do it again. despite the fact that he gave him his number, that didn't really mean anything. or maybe it did-but harry shouldn't expect too much because that'll only cause complications. for now, he should just treat he and zayn's little rendezvous as one night stands-because that's what they were anyway.  
  
  
  
  


he shakes his head, scoffing at how ridiculous he was being. he slides his phone into his pocket before grabbing his wallet and keys, making his way out. there's no time to eat anything, he's already running a little behind schedule, so he grabs just a bottle of water before exiting the apartment, locking the door behind him. he heads straight to his car and climbs in.  
  
  
  


time to get this day over with.   
  
  
  


~

work today was quite busy, which didn't really surprise harry much. they usually did get more customers on the weekend than during the week. not that he minded much, it gave him something to do and kept him occupied which helped the time pass faster. he had been busy from the time he walked in till it was time for him to clock out. time had just flew by.  
  
  
  
  


now that he was off work, he only had one thing on his mind in particular; food. he was _so_ hungry. not only had he not eaten breakfast due to waking up late, but he'd also not had a break and ended up skipping lunch as well, aside from a bottle of water and a few crackers. therefore, his stomach was now screaming at him to get something in it.   
  
  
  


so before heading straight home, harry thought it'd be better to grab a bite to eat at his favorite place to eat, the cafe near the college. yeah, it was the most convenient place, harry already knew what they served, what he liked and what specials they had on what day. and so, that's where he found himself; standing in line at 'the dot', waiting for his turn to order. there's only two people ahead of him, and there doesn't appear to be too many people here at the moment as harry's eyes scan the cafe.  
  
  
  
  


however, his wondering eyes suddenly come to a halt when he spots a familiar head of charcoal hair at the very back. harry's eyes widen just a tad in surprise, having not expected to see him here. then again, the dot was a popular place around here, so it wasn't unusual to run into people he knew-but zayn was the last person he desired to run into, _again_.  
  
  
  


however, zayn wasn't alone. he is sitting next to a blonde whose hair is pulled back into a slick tight ponytail. her hair drops all the way down her back, long and healthy looking. across from them is a dirty blonde male, who harry remembers as one of zayn's roommates-justin and some other other girl is also seated next to him. harry frowns slightly wondering what they were doing. was it some kind of double date? or maybe just friends hanging out?  
  
  
  
  


harry scoffs, that definitely wasn't what it was, seeing as the girl next to zayn was practically sitting in the raven's lap with how close she was. she was all over him, occasionally whispering something in his ear, or giggling and hitting him playfully, as well as resting her head on his shoulder and stealing sips from his drink. zayn didn't seem to mind any of it, he kept his arm rested on the back of the booth around her shoulders, his body relaxed and looking calm and cool like he always did.   
  
  
  
  


the green eyed male couldn't help but grimace in disgust when the two shared a kiss at one point, but he just couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from them. they looked all couple-like and something inside of harry didn't quite like the scene.   
  
  
  


wait, what was he thinking? why should he care who zayn's with or who he screws? it's not his place anyway. there wasn't anything he could do or say, and it's not like he _wanted_ to. zayn was free to do whatever he wants, and harry didn't have a care in the world what he did. he just came here to get some food, damn it, not worry about that bastard and the next hole he was going to fuck.   
  
  
  
  


harry gasps sharply, quickly turning his head to look forward just as he saw zayn start to turn his head. he sighs deeply, hoping he didn't see him looking his way and decides to pretend he didn't see zayn at all and hopefully zayn didn't see him either.   
  
  
  
  


harry shakes his head before walking up to the counter after realizing it was his turn-ordering a regular burger and fries with a milkshake to go (because there was no way in hell he was going to sit in this cafe and have to endure this longer). once he was done, he stood on the other side, waiting for his order to be done, praying that it gets done quick so that he could get the hell out of here.  
  
  
  


he made sure to stand with his back to zayn so that he could at least try to hide and make it out of here without any encounters with him. but once again, bad luck rained over him. harry cringes when he hears that damn annoying voice fill his ears.   
  
  
  
  


"i'm beginning to think you're stalking me." the dark haired man drawls as he steps into harry's line of vision. harry clenches his jaw in annoyance before lifting his head to look at him. of course, he's smirking like the cocky bastard he is. why couldn't he just say seated where he was? why does he always feel the need to engage?   
  
  
  
  


"please, that would be a waste of energy, you're not special." harry scoffs, rolling his eyes. he really wasn't, he was just like every other guy. sure he's hot, but that's the only thing he had going for him.   
  
  
  
  


"lying doesn't suit you, pretty boys like you should always tell the truth." zayn's smirk widens. harry's eye twitches in annoyance. he really did know how to press harry's buttons. those smart remarks made him want to punch that stupid grin off his face.   
  
  
  
  


"and a black eye won't look good on you, so i suggest you get lost." harry hisses.   
  
  
  
  


"damn, baby, why are you in such a bad mood?" zayn reaches out to touch his hair, but harry smacks his hand.  
  
  
  
  


"don't call me baby."   
  
  
  


"why not? you ain't have no problem with it last night." zayn murmurs, smiling slyly. harry blushes harshly, clenching his fists at his sides. harry's never been so agitated by one human being so much in his entire life. he wants to punch zayn right in his throat, cut off his airways and watch him choke to death! there's nothing more annoying than a cocky bastard who thinks they can say what they want and walk around like they own the place. harry grumbles, glaring at zayn with reddened cheeks.  
  
  
  
  


"you sure do have some nerve, talking to me like that and while you're here with-" harry cuts himself off, not knowing really what to refer to the girl who was sitting next to zayn moments ago.   
  
  
  
  


"with who?" zayn asks, before looking behind him and turning back towards harry. "ohh, her, hm."  
  
  
  
  


harry growls and glares harsher, "yeah _oh_." is this raven haired jerk stupid or is he just trying to make harry mad?   
  
  
  
  


"aw, look at you being so careful towards people you don't even know. it's almost admirable." zayn chuckles softly. harry rolls his eyes and turns around when he hears his order being called out. he is relieved that he can finally get out of here. he goes up to grab his order and tells the worker thank you before turning around and starts quickly walking towards the exit.   
  
  
  


he doesn't quick make it there when he is stopped by a hand gripping the fold of his elbow.   
  
  
  
  


"what are you doing? let me go." harry says in annoyance but it quickly fades when he hears the next words out of zayn's mouth.  
  
  
  
  


"she doesn't mean anything to me." he whispers. harry's eyes widen as his heart seizes in his chest. his mouth pops open for a split second before he comes to his senses and slams it shut. nope, there is no way he's going to fall for this again. he's only trying to creep his way into harry's head and get him to cave. not this time. harry tugs his arm away from the dark haired man's hold and turns away.   
  
  
  
  


"like i care." harry replies and then walks off towards the door.   
  
  
  
  


zayn watches him, smirking to himself. just as harry exits the cafe, he calls out to him.   
  
  
  
  


"i'll call you later."  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
the rest of harry's day was spent mostly at home, with both louis and liam. liam had been spending lots of time at his and lou's place lately, so it wasn't unusual to see him here most of the time anymore. harry is pretty sure that the reason he'd been spending so much time here is because he and louis might have something going on between the two of them. he hadn't said anything to either of them about it, whatever _it_ was. because he's sure they'd say something to him if anything got serious.  
  
  
  


for now, he just minded his own business and pretended to be oblivious. there wasn't much to do at the moment, he'd passed the time watching television and occasional talking to both his friends as the three of them sat together in the living area. a random movie was playing on the screen now and harry wasn't really paying attention anymore. he's too engrossed in his phone, scrolling through social media, every now and then switching from one app to another; answering messages, and talking to a few of his other friends.   
  
  
  
  


the brunette was growing more bored by the second, and that's usually how it was on the days that he worked. he never had anything planned on his work days so normally he'd be left with nothing to do after he got off, not unless someone invited him out last minute or the boys randomly decided to go out and do something. sometimes he'd even just come straight home and take a long needed nap, but most of the time, these were days that were uneventful and chill.   
  
  
  
  


maybe this is what he needed anyway, he'd been going to parties back to back lately and he starting to regret it. wasn't there anything else to do other then going to parties? perhaps he can plan something else to do with the boys tomorrow instead of doing that. it would be sunday after all, and there was never anything to do on sundays. they could go see a new movie at the theater, or go out to eat or something. yeah, that sounded very nice.  
  
  
  
  


just when harry is about to open his mouth to see if they'd be interested in doing something, his phone starts to vibrate in his hand-startling him slightly. he looks down and noticed an unknown number calling. the brunette's eyebrows furrow curiously and he clicks answer, putting the phone to his ear.  
  
  
  
  


"hello?" he says. at first nobody answers, but he can hear a soft shuffling noise, like someone was walking around or adjusting the phone. harry rolls his eyes when they take too long to answer, thinking that maybe they'd gotten the wrong number, or this was probably one those annoying robo calls he'd gotten occasionally. but just as he's taking the phone from his ear, he freezes.  
  
  
  
  


"hey, harry." a cool voice says on the other side of the line. harry's heart sinks. he hadn't been expecting for zayn to call him. he remembers hearing him say that he would, but he didn't actually believe that he would, therefore harry didn't bother waiting around for him to do so.   
  
  
  
  


harry stands up from the couch abruptly, making both liam and louis turn their head to look at him with raised eyebrows. harry smiles sheepishly, before telling them he'd be right back, leaving the room and going into the kitchen. he places the phone back at his ear.  
  
  
  
  


"zayn?"  
  
  
  
  


"that's my name baby."  
  
  
  
  


harry scoffs, rolling his eyes, "why did you call me?"  
  
  
  
  
  


"i said i would, didn't i?" he replies.  
  
  
  
  


"i didn't think you actually would."   
  
  
  
  
  


"tsk, you should have more faith in me, sweetheart." zayn says smoothly. harry grumbles lowly.  
  
  
  
  
  


"whatever, what do you want?" harry asks rather rudely, not that he really cares. zayn was last person on harry's list of people who deserved kindness out of him.   
  
  
  
  
  


"oh nothing, just wanted to see how my favorite person was doing. you seemed upset today." he says. harry raises an eyebrow.   
  
  
  
  
  


"and why would i be upset?"   
  
  
  
  
  


"i don't know sweetie, you tell me. was it because i wasn't giving you the attention you wanted?" zayn asks smugly, making harry internally snarl in agitation.   
  
  
  
  


"don't flatter yourself, i could care less about having your attention." harry replies. zayn chuckles softly.   
  
  
  
  


"i don't believe that, baby."   
  
  
  
  


"i said don't call me that." harry hisses, clutching the phone tighter in his palm.   
  
  
  
  


"wanna come over?" zayn asks abruptly completely ignoring his last response, taking harry off guard. the brunette relaxes slightly, titling his head. he wasn't expecting that to come up next, maybe some smart ass remark or another annoying comment, but not that-at least not yet.  
  
  
  
  


"what?"  
  
  
  
  


"do you want to come over?" zayn asks again, casually. harry tucks his free arm under his other one, pouting his lips slightly as he narrows his eyes at nothing in particular.  
  
  
  
  


"why would i want to do that?"  
  
  
  
  
  


"so, we can keep each other company."  
  
  
  
  
  


"i'm perfectly fine without your company, thanks." harry hmphs stubbornly, not wanting to just up and give in. he really didn't want to be pulled in this time by zayn's charm.   
  
  
  
  


"mm, but i want your company." zayn says softly. _no, damn it, don't start this shit again._ he's doing that thing again, the thing where he says exactly what he knows harry wants to hear just to get inside his head and break him down. harry can't fall for this again. "i really like having you around."  
  
  
  


_fuck no_ , he's not going to get him this time.  
  
  
  
  


"yeah right," harry scoffs. "you're just saying that."   
  
  
  
  


"why would i keep having you around you if i didn't like being with you?" zayn asks him, softly. harry swallows, his eyes starting to dart around, not knowing whether he should even believe what he is hearing or not. the way zayn was talking made him sound so genuine, but harry didn't know if he should believe it or not. harry chews on his bottom lip, his mind wondering.   
  
  
  
  


"i don't know.."   
  
  
  


"why don't you come over here so i can show you how much i enjoy your company, hm?"  
  
  
  
  


"uh-" harry shifts slightly, feeling almost loss for wards.  
  
  
  
  


"you'll have all my undivided attention, i promise." zayn says smoothly, his voice like honey, sounding dangerously too pleasant in harry's ear. the brunette swallowed thickly, sinking his teeth into his lip.   
  
  
  


see this is what harry is talking about. how can he resist him when he talks to him in that tone of voice? and the way he words everything sounds so pleasant and inviting—it leaves his heart fluttering. the brunette wants so badly to tell zayn to fuck off and hang up the phone, but his brain is all mixed up and his body is telling him a different story. why was it so hard to resist this man? harry has dealt with hot fuck boys before and he'd easily be able to walk away, but zayn, no zayn was different. it was so fucking hard. and deep down harry wants him so bad. he was too good.   
  
  
  


"okay." harry murmurs quietly. in his head, he was stabbing himself multiple times, telling himself how stupid he was being. but that didn't take away from that fact that zayn made his cheeks warm up and his stomach feel all fuzzy. _damn_.  
  
  
  
  


"aight, just walk in when you get here, door's unlocked."  
  
  
  
  


"o-okay."  
  
  
  
  


"see you, love."   
  
  
  


harry quickly hangs up his phone, sitting there blankly. then he groans loudly and leans down, banging his head on the counter top over and over again, mumbling under his breath.  
  
  
  
  


"stupid, stupid, _stupid_."  
  
  
  
  


despite that, he still went to zayn's frat house.   
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
harry stood at the door of the oversized fraternity house, debating whether he should go in or not. he is biting down on his lip, staring at the door as if it were the gate to hell itself, about to break out into a sweat. breathing out deeply, harry reaches out to grip the doorknob. he leans towards the door, placing his ear against it to see if he can hear anything.   
  
  
  


the brunette swallows thickly when he can make out a few voices echoing from the inside, feeling his nerves spike even more. shit. how was he supposed to just walk in there with all those people in there? he could already feel the stares he was going to get if he just waltz in there. harry pulls away from the door, taking a few steps back.   
  
  
  


harry pinches the bridge of his nose. he can't do this. or rather he _shouldn't_ do this. the brunette is already aware of what was going to happen and the real reason zayn invited him over. he doesn't even know why he came over here, he's being so stupid. maybe he should just go back home. no, no, he can't. he's already went out of his way to come over here anyway, he might as well just go inside. just this one more time.  
  
  
  
  


harry sighs shakily, reaching foe the door again before pausing again, his green eyes widening. _fuck_. why can't he just open the door? what the hell is the matter with him? this must be a sign that coming here was the wrong decision. he should definitely just go back. yeah, he should totally do that.  
  
  
  


that's what he was thinking right before he got the chance to turn around. that is, until an arm snakes around his waist from behind, and a hand is placed over his mouth, making his entire body go frigid as he's pulled against a body. the smell of marijuana mixed with cologne fills his senses. the strong arm tightens around him, and there's a low whisper in his ear.  
  
  
  


"don't scream."  
  
  


in return, harry's eyes widen and he does in fact let out a scream (which is muffled by the hand over his mouth), fighting his way out of the hold, before turning around and attempting to smack the shit out of whoever it was trying to kidnap him.  
  
  
  


"chill, it's just me." a familiar voice says, catching harry's flailing hands to stop the attack. the brunette stops, tilting his head up slightly and his eyes meet with the light brown ones. it was justin, zayn's roommate. he sighs in realization, but then he starts glaring harshly at the dirty blonde.   
  
  
  


"why the hell would you do that? you scared the shit out of me." harry hisses. justin laughs loudly.  
  
  
  


"it was too good of an opportunity to pass up, you were completely unguarded." he replies, chuckling. harry growls in annoyance, snatching his hands out of justin's hold.  
  
  
  


" _asshole_ , what are you even doing here?" harry asks with irritation laced in his voice. justin chuckles, booping harry's nose.  
  
  
  
  


"i live here sweetheart. you're the one creeping around outside the door." he smirks. harry blushes, before crossing his arms and turning his head away, mumbling incoherent words of annoyance softly to himself. justin smiles devilishly, then starts moving closer towards him, causing harry to take steps away from him. up until the door is preventing him from going any further.   
  
  
  
  


"let me guess, you're here for zayn?"   
  
  
  
  


harry rolls his eyes, "none of your business, i was about to leave anyway." he tells him as he starts to walk around the blonde who was standing way too close for his liking. though before he could, he felt justin grab his arm, stopping him.  
  
  
  
  


"not so fast pretty boy." justin says with an evil smirk. before harry could react, the blonde is hauling him up and over his shoulder. harry yelps loudly, eyes widening as he starts kicking his legs.  
  
  
  
  


"what the fuck, put me down!" harry hisses, punching justin's back. justin ignores him, laughing as he opens the front door and walks inside. "i'm not playing, put me-"  
  
  
  
  


"guys, we have a delivery here, found him sitting at the our door step." justin says loudly as he walks inside the house, tightening his arm around harry's legs as he comes into view of his frat brothers lounging in the living area. "i think it's for you, zayn." he snickers.   
  
  
  


"put. me. down." harry hisses. justin laughs, but finally let's harry down, only to then feel a searing pain on his face seconds later as harry slaps him. "bastard!" harry hisses, his cheeks flaming red from blushing so hard.   
  
  
  
  


"damn, so feisty." justin says, rubbing his sore cheek. "but, i like that." he winks at harry, reaching out to him again. harry swaps his hands away. the guys bursts out into laughter, and harry growls, clenching his teeth, wanting to hit him again. until he looks over and his eyes meet with zayn's, who is sitting across the room with a peculiar look on his face.   
  
  
  


now that harry realizes it, the room smells of marijuana, and it's clear to harry that they've been smoking before he got here. so, the dark haired male is most likely just high, which explains the weird look he's giving him. zayn takes one more drag from the blunt before handing it off to one of his roomies. then he gets up and walks over to harry.   
  
  


the brunette looks at him expectedly, preparing himself for zayn's antics. but instead the dark haired male grabs his wrist and starts to pull him away from the group.   
  
  
  
  


"c'mon." he says as he leads him away. harry's blush deepens when he can hear zayn's roomates playfully whistling after them, biting harshly on his tongue to keep from saying anything in return. zayn guides him up the stairs and instead of going to his room, he leads him in a different direction and they enter an empty room.  
  
  
  
  


the room only has a bed and dresser in it, but it doesn't look like it was currently being occupied by anyone. probably just a guest room or an extra room left over since there wasn't too many guys staying here at the moment. zayn pulls harry inside and shuts the door behind them. then he crowds harry against the door.  
  
  
  


"zayn, where-" his sentence is cut short by zayn's lips pressing against his.   
  
  
  
  


"shh." he murmurs against harry's mouth, before going into for another kiss. harry places his hands on his chest, pushing him back slightly.  
  
  
  


"zayn wait, whose room are we in?" harry asks. zayn takes a strand of harry's hair around his finger, twirling it around.   
  
  
  
  


"no one's," zayn answers, playing with the strand around his fingers. he licks his lips, tugging on it. "no one can disturb us here."  
  
  
  
  


"ah."  
  
  
  
  


"which means i can give you my full attention, with no interruptions. like i promised, right?" he smirks. harry flushes, looking away. zayn chuckles shortly before grabbing his face and pressing their lips together again. his arms wrap around his waist, tugging him away from the wall and walking them towards the bed.   
  
  
  


zayn falls down onto the bed, pulling harry on top of him. they make out for several moments, adjusting their position so that harry's sitting on top of him, straddling his waist and zayn's hands are cupping his butt. zayn pulls back first, his hands rubbing against the brunette's ass, pressing him closer. he trails light kisses down harry's jawline.   
  
  
  


"this time, i want you on top," he whispers, burying his face into the crook of harry's neck, proceeding to suck on his skin. harry groans, fingers tightening in the dark hair as he grounds his hips down against zayn, feeling his arousal spike. "i want you to ride me, can you do that?"   
  
  
  
  


grumbling, harry replies, "of course i can, what do you take me for?" zayn smirks, gliding his tongue up harry's neck lightly, before sucking lightly on his adam's apple. harry bites back a moan, his eyes falling shut briefly. zayn pats his ass gently.  
  
  
  
  


"aight, then give me everything you got."   
  
  
  
  


harry sits up, putting his hands flat against zayn's chest.   
  
  
  
  


" _you asked for it_."  
  



	12. Chapter 12

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
with all of their clothes now torn off, both harry and zayn are caught up kissing one another hastily—hot wet tongues rubbing together. both of them moaning and grunting every time harry grinds down and their bare arousal slide together, creating a desirable amount of friction between them. whilst the brunette is grinding down on him, he's also pushing his ass back against the two fingers currently prodding into his hole, scissoring and thrusting into him.  
  
  
  


as harry becomes more and more responsive, zayn decides to slip in a third finger which makes harry pull back from the kiss to release a deep moan and his back arches slightly. zayn doesn't seem to mind because only a second later he's latching on to harry's neck, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive area. the brunette whines softly, pushing back against zayn's fingers before pushing forward to rub himself against the latter.  
  
  
  


zayn grunts softly, slightly parting his fingers to stretch the tightness before pulling them out almost all the way and jabbing them back in in a quick motion. harry's breath hitches and nearly gets stuck in his throat as zayn repeats this action over again, and curls his fingers to an angle. the male in the bottom continues fingering him until harry's thighs begin shaking and his moaning becomes louder. harry reaches behind him to grab zayn's wrist to stop him. he smirks.  
  
  
  
  


"f-fuck s-stop." harry groans.  
  
  
  
  


"why? you gonna cum?" he asks slyly. he doesn't really need to ask, he could already tell by the way his duck was twitching between them and those pitiful needy moans rising in pitch. harry nods, panting softly. "cum then, baby."   
  
  
  
  


"not yet, i want the real thing first." harry hisses, grinding down against the dark haired male's arousal. zayn snorts in laughter, before shrugging and smirking up at him as he slips his fingers out.  
  
  
  


"i wanted you to cum on my dick anyway." he replies. ever so slightly, harry's face reddens but he roles his eyes before sitting up straight. he grabs a firm hold of zayn's shaft, beginning to jerk it off slightly. zayn hisses, digging his dull nails into the flesh of harry's ass.   
  
  
  


"condom?"   
  
  
  


"in my pocket, but if you wanna fuck raw, i won't mind." zayn smirks, winking up at him. harry grimaces in fake disgust, before climbing off him to go fish out of the condom from zayn's pants that are lying on the floor. then he climbs back on top of him.   
  
  
  


once he tears it open and places it on, he grabs zayn's shaft and guides it to his entrance. both he and zayn's eyes connect as he slowly lowers himself down until the thick tip is pushing into his opening. the raven sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, while harry's mouth falls open as his rim is being invaded and stretched. it takes just a few moments, but soon his completely filled, his ass seated fully onto zayn's hips.   
  
  
  


with a shaky breath, he he lifts himself up again slowly, before sliding back down. zayn drawls out a deep moan, placing his hands on the brunette's hips as he steadily starts to move up and down. he starts off leisurely, pushing himself up and down, gingerly gyrating his hips. but gradually he picks up the pace little bit by little bit until he finds himself bouncing on zayn's dick with purpose.   
  
  
  
  


his hands rests flat against the raven's firm chest to give himself some leverage. zayn has a firm grip on his hips, his face crumpled slightly due to harry's tightness gripping his dick so firmly it almost made him lose his composure. his hands grip tighter on his hips as the brunette bounces on him steadily.   
  
  
  
  


"goddamn, you're so fucking tight." zayn grunts with a grimace. harry takes one hand off zayn's chest to run through his curls, tipping his head back as his mouth pops open slightly. they both find themselves starting to get lost in the pleasure. zayn's hands grip onto the brunette's waist, his teeth clenched at the tightness engulfing him, while harry is above him panting and gasping everytime he slides down.   
  
  
  
  


every now and again zayn's hips thrust up to meet him in the middle unable to keep himself still with the pleasure coursing through his body. the bed creaks quietly as their bodies collide into one another. harry stops bouncing every several seconds to roll his hips into zayn, moaning and shivering when the tip of his cock presses against the bundle of nerves within him.   
  
  
  
  


the raven seems to take a liking to it, cussing under his breath and pressing harry down harder. so harry keeps going, rolling and grinding his hips, before pushing up with his knees and dropping back down, then repeating.   
  
  
  
  


"fuck, that feels good, keep doing it just like that baby." zayn breaths, digging his fingers into the flesh of harry's hips. harry looks down at him with hooded eyes, releasing a barely audible giggle. he then stops bouncing again, grinding his hips nice and slow, forcing zayn to bite down harshly on his lip and throw his head back and screwing his eyes shut. "shit." zayn growls.  
  
  
  
  


harry snickers at the way zayn is struggling to keep it together underneath him, but a moan falls through seconds after when he feels his prostate being prodded at and grinds his hips harder, breath hitching and dick twitching in interest. he starts moving again, moans falling through his open mouth, while zayn's hands guide him up and down on his dick. both of them start panting and groaning more persistently.  
  
  
  


just then, harry suddenly grabs zayn's hands and removes them from his waist. their eyes meet and he begins adjusting his position on top of zayn. instead of using his knees, he props himself up onto balls of his feets, resting his hands on zayn's chest to hold himself up. they stare one another in the eyes for a moment longer, before harry starts moving again.  
  
  
  
  


harry throws his head back at the new position, feeling a wave of pleasure filling him. zayn rests one of his hands on harry's lower back, right above his ass, clenching his teeth so hard it drew blood. with harry on the balls of his feet bouncing up and down on his cock quicker and harder, alongside rotating and wiggling his hips. zayn felt his dick pulsating and swelling with an immense amount pleasure.   
  
  
  
  


the tip of harry's cock starts to spurt and leak out drops of precum. he whimpers, his eyes falling shut and moved his hips in figure eight motions, still fucking himself hard on zayn's cock, the tip slamming relentlessly against his prostate, making his thighs tremble. zayn growls, moving to grip his hips again.   
  
  
  
  


"fuck, just like that baby, you're so good." zayn grunts. harry speeds up, bouncing quickly. his ass smacking loudly against zayn's hips everytime he comes back down. the bed shaking and squeaking loudly now. zayn hisses through clenched teeth, the intense feeling in his stomach building up.   
  
  
  


he is unable to hold back anymore as he presses the heels of his feet into mattress and starts fucking up into harry, meeting with him halfway. harry nearly goes frigid as his thighs tighten and quiver. "zayn!" harry cries out as the raven starts fucking up into him unrelenting.   
  
  
  
  


"mm, s'good?"  
  
  
  
  


"yesyes, keep going." harry half whines half moans, dropping down to meet with his thrusts. with the two of them colliding together, harry's legs start to shake and become weaker as his prostate gets pounded into harshly. harry can't help but let out loud pitiful moans that could definitely be heard from outside the room to whoever was close by.   
  
  
  
  


he almost screams when zayn speeds up, and slams himself down harder. his cock pulsates painfully, feeling full and tingly.   
  
  
  
  


"f-fu, i-i'm gonna cum." harry whimpering. zayn holds harry's hips still, then pulls out and slams back in making harry shutter and jolt. he does it again, and again and again and finally spasms as his orgasm hits him. his dick starts spurting out white strings of cum, throwing his head back as his jaw goes slack.   
  
  
  
  


zayn takes the opportunity to flip them over so that harry's on the bottom mid-orgasm and starts pounding into him harshly chasing his own orgasm. this time harry actually does scream, his shaky legs clamping around zayn's waist and his nails digging harshly into his back. with a couple more thrusts of his hips, zayn starts spilling into the condom, cussing under his breath as his hips stutter.   
  
  
  
  


heavy breathing sounds through the room as zayn lowers himself down closer to harry, who's still panting softly. the brunette's legs fall from around his waist, while his arms stay around him loosely. the raven smirks down at him, running his tongue over his slightly chap lips.   
  
  
  
  


"damn, you rode that dick like a pro." zayn says. harry huffs heavily, before turning his head away. however, zayn grabs his chin forcing him to face him again before pressing their lips together. then he grinds his hips against harry, making the brunette yelp and tighten his arms around him.   
  
  
  
  


"shhhi, ah fu- z-zayn st-stop." harry moans, still feeling over sensitive from his orgasm only moments again. zayn laughs but stops and slowly pulls out. after pulling off the soaked condom, he ties it and tosses it aside. he then lies down beside harry, both of them facing up towards the ceiling. harry turns his head to look over at him with a raised eyebrow. "not gonna kick me out now?"  
  
  
  
  
  


"now that wouldn't be very gentleman like of me." zayn winks. harry snorts.  
  
  
  
  


"i don't think you're capable of being a gentleman if you tried." he scoffs. zayn smiles widely.  
  
  
  
  


"no faith in me at all, i'm hurt." he replies. harry rolls his eyes before turning on his side to slide out of the bed. zayn's arm reaches out, wrapping around his waist, pulling him back to stop him. "you can stay."   
  
  
  
  


"who said i wanted to?"  
  
  
  
  


zayn chuckles, "you're cute when you try to play hard to get." harry's face turns into a scowl, rolling his eyes. he removes zayn's arm and gets out of the bed and starts gathering his clothes.   
  
  
  


"i'm leaving."   
  
  
  
  


"so, no round two?"  
  
  
  
  


"tch." harry glares at him before he starts dressing himself. zayn smirks, lying back down as he watches harry put back on his clothes. it only pisses the brunette off more to see the raven so relaxed and unbothered that he is leaving right after, but then he remembers-this is what zayn always does, so of course he wouldn't be bothered, of course he wouldn't care. even if he did tell harry he could stay, he would've left harry anyway once morning came.   
  
  
  


once harry's done putting on his clothes, he starts walking towards the door. zayn stops him again, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back. harry doesn't get a chance to react as zayn kisses him on the mouth. it's just small peck only lasting a second or two, before he pulls back. he's still completely naked and his body is slightly pressing against harry's.   
  
  
  
  


"call me." he says, sliding his arm around harry's waist and then smacking his ass, not too hard but firm. harry gasps softly, looking into those deep chocolate orbs feeling his heart stutter.  
  
  
  
  


"'kay." harry breaths. zayn winks, nodding his head before opening the door for him. harry swallows before stiffly walking out of the room, then starts speed walking desperately wanting to get out of there. once he's finally out of the house, he presses his back against the door, smacking a hand over his face.   
  
  
  
  


damn him for having such beautiful eyes, they fool harry every time. fuck.  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
the next two weeks consist of both harry and zayn having sex back to back. and that's how it all started. zayn calling or texting harry to meet up, visa versa and it escalated from there. through out the time they were spending fooling around, the two of them came to an agreement to treat this just as a 'friends with benefits' thing. which meant, they'd only call each other when one or the other needed sexual relief or are just up for having a little fun.  
  
  


therefore, catching feelings was not an option. this is strictly just for one reason, sex and that's it. no strings attached whatsoever. this kind of thing was something zayn is very familiar with, so obviously it didn't bother him at all. however, harry has never dealt with this sort of 'arrangement'. he was new to the whole idea- sure he's had a few one night stands before, but normally he didn't fuck the same person twice, of course unless they were dating.   
  
  


but being friends with benefits with someone was new ground for him and he's not exactly sure how it would work out. yet, so far these past two weeks have been pretty easy going and not so complicated. zayn is usually the one to initiate their hookups, and harry is always too hesitant to be the first one to call and ask. the raven didn't really have any shame about calling harry first, but of course that's expected being the player he is—slyly charming his way into harry's pants.   
  
  
  
  


needless to say, harry fell for the charm every time, so the raven couldn't be fully blamed-it's not entirely his fault that harry has no restraint (just like practically every one else whom zayn's hooked up with). anyways, it didn't so much matter anymore now that they've started this little arrangement. everything would go smoothly as long as neither of them caught feelings, it would be both pleasurable and enjoyable for both of them.   
  
  
  
  


and as much as harry despised that cocky mind set zayn had, he couldn't deny that the sex with him was out of this world. he'd never admit that out loud though, it would only go straight to the bastard's head and swell his ego even larger than it already was. that's the last thing harry needed in his life.  
  
  
  


anyways, at the moment, harry is trying his hardest to stay awake during his lecture. the brunette has cheek resting in the palm of his hand, occasionally swaying as his eyes slipping shut before immediately popping back open again when he realizes he was about to doze off.   
  
  
  
  


last night he had been generous enough to take a late shift at his job due to them being so short staffed, and he got home pretty late. as expected, he was exhausted from having less slee than he was used to, having his sleep schedule disturbed. he had been wide awake earlier, but now he's feeling burnt out.   
  
  
  
  


thankfully this is his last lecture for the day and he can go straight home afterwards. harry doesn't know about what his friends would be up after school, but he hoped they didn't plan on dragging him anywhere because he wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep for the rest of the day-any homework he had could definitely wait a little longer.  
  
  
  
  


harry yawns softly, lifting his head just slightly to look at the time. he releases a depressed sigh seeing that there's twenty minutes left before the lecture is over. he groans to himself, the pen he was holding slipping from his loose grip and dropping onto the table. he forced himself to sit up straight, rubbing at his eyes to try and wake himself up. he just needs to make it through this and then he would be able to go home and nap as long as he pleased.   
  
  
  
  
  


unfortunately for him, those twenty minutes seemed like an eternity and by the time the lecture was finally over, he felt like the walking dead. sluggishly he packed up all his things before exciting the room with another yawn. harry takes the shortest way to the exit he could find that way he'd have a less chance of running into any of his friends. he just wanted to head straight up and not be bothered.  
  
  
  
  


but of course, life never went the way harry wanted it to because as soon as he's about to walk down the short flight of stairs to get to the bottom floor, he's stopped in his tracks when he sees zayn. harry quickly steps back out of view and conceals himself at the top.   
  
  
  
  


suddenly harry feels wide awake now, any traces of sleepiness gone in an instant. he bites down on his lip, making sure not to be seen as he sneaks a peek around the edge. sure enough, harrys eyes didn't deceive him after all. there was zayn standing upon the steps near the wall. but, he wasn't alone. in front of him was a girl, curly hair fair skin.   
  
  
  
  


it was evident that they were flirting by their posture and the looks on their faces. they were standing way too close, and the chick's face was flushed. zayn's hand was playing in her hair, his arms caging her against the wall. yeah, he was definitely flirting with her, no doubt.   
  
  
  
  


the raven leans in and whispers something in her ear, making her giggle and playfully push him. harry strains his ears so that he can make out what they are saying to one another.   
  
  
  
  


"stop it, you play too much." the girl says snickering. zayn chuckles shortly.   
  
  
  
  
  


"nah, but for real, you gonna come over tonight?" zayn asks her. harry's eyebrow twitches at that, feeling annoyed for some reason. the girl bites her lip in a seductive way, slipping her arms around the raven's neck.   
  
  
  


"as long as you promise to take care of me."  
  
  
  
  


"girl, you know i got you. i'll take real good care of you." zayn says, brushing back her hair. she giggles lightly again right before zayn leans down and pressed his lips against hers. the two stood there kissing for a few moments (making harry grimace in disgust at the sight), before zayn finally pulls back.   
  
  
  
  


"alright, i'll be over." she replies. zayn leans forward to kiss her again, briefly this time.   
  
  
  
  


"ight, see you later beautiful." he winks at her before smacking her ass and walking off in the opposite direction. the girl laughs waving at him before she turns and walks up the stairs. harry pretends to be on his phone as she walks by him, narrowing his eyes at her back as she gets further down the hall.   
  
  
  
  


harry slips his phone back into his pocket before making his way down, the scene from moments ago in his mind as he heads toward the exit to leave. not that he was bothered by it, because why should it bother him? it's not like he doesn't already know the type of guy zayn is.   
  
  
  


this shouldn't be a surprise to him, but at the same time he hadn't expected it. somewhere in the back of his mind he had thought that since they'd been sleeping together that it meant zayn wasn't seeing other people. it was a stupid assumption honestly, because of course zayn was going to see other people. it wasn't like their arrangement was exclusive and it wasn't like they weren't allowed to see anyone else. they weren't together or anything.   
  
  
  
  


they were just fuck buddies.   
  
  
  
  


so, harry didn't care who zayn messed around with. it was none of his concern and he should be worry about it. it's not like he had feelings for the raven anyway. how could he? zayn was far from being the ideal guy to fall for or be in a relationship with. therefore, harry shouldn't care about who zayn fucks with or talks to. it was just strictly sex for the both of them.   
  
  
  
  
  


but then why did seeing zayn kiss that girl vex him so much?   
  
  
  
  
  


harry rolls his eyes at his stupid thoughts, pulling his hair slightly as he walks towards his and louis' shared apartment.   
  
  
  
  


"tch, whatever."  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**text message from zayn:**  
 **wanna come over tonight ?** 😛  
  
  
  


that was the text zayn sent the very next day after harry seen him with that girl. his eye twitched when he read over the text, feeling deeply ticked off. the audacity of that bastard—hasn't he had enough already? he was just with some chick last night and now he wants to fuck him right after? harry growls in annoyance to himself.   
  
  
  
  


the asshole didn't even have the decency to at least wait a couple days. is this what he always does? find a different person to have sex with every _single_ day? did he ever even get tired? harry doesn't understand how the guy has this much stamina, it's ridiculous and it pisses him off. harry wanted nothing more than to call him right now and cuss him out, but had to keep his emotions under control.   
  
  
  


plus, he didn't want zayn to know he saw him, and he certainly didn't want zayn to think he _cared_ —because he definitely didn't.   
  
  
  
  


instead, he didn't reply at all-at least, not right now anyway. first, he had to think of brilliant way to turn him down, something good enough to hurt that big ego of his. then again, harry isn't sure there is anything that would do such a thing. zayn is a completely different breed from most guys, he doesn't seem to care whether he gets shut down, because all he'll do is move on to the next person ready and willing.   
  
  
  
  


it irks harry to the bone. how could someone be so nonchalant and chill like that? does he not care about anything or anyone? harry rolls his eyes as he locks his phone and tucks it away- _of course he doesn't care, he's just a fuck boy after all_. the brunette scoffs to himself, picking up the tv remote to turn up the volume of the show that was currently playing.   
  
  
  
  


"hey!" unexpectedly, hands come to rest on his shoulders, startling him. harry yelps and turns his head to see his friend smiling down at him, then he sighs before glaring at him.  
  
  
  
  


"what the hell lou?" he grumbles all grumpy. louis laughs before jumping over the back of the chair and plopping down on the couch next to him.   
  
  
  
  


"if you keep making that grumpy face it just might get stuck like that." louis says. harry's eyes narrow at him, making the blue eyed male snicker behind his hand.   
  
  
  
  


"whatever. what do you want?" harry asks. louis rolls his eyes.  
  
  
  
  


"damn grumpy, what's stuck up your ass?" louis asks. seconds later a smirk crossed over his face, "oh wait, i know wh-"  
  
  
  
  


harry grabs the couch pillow and smacks louis with it before he can say anything more. louis laughs loudly.   
  
  
  
  


"shut up!" harry yells, continuously hitting louis with the pillow. louis shields his face, laughing as his friend attacks him. after a while harry stops his assault, pulling back to glare at his blue eyed friend who sits up with a wide grin. just as louis opens his mouth to speak, harry cuts him off. "don't even say it."  
  
  
  
  


"i wasn't going to." he says throwing his hands up in defense. harry rolls his eyes before tossing the pillow aside and relaxing again. louis folds his arms behind his head and leans back against the cushions. "anyways, i was going to ask if you wanted to come with liam and i to the movies."  
  
  
  
  
  


harry raises an eyebrow, "why are you inviting me to go?"  
  
  
  
  
  


"uh, is it not normal to invite friends to join them in outings?" louis asks, confused. harry shakes his head.  
  
  
  
  


"no, it's not that. i just thought that maybe you two would, you know, enjoy some time alone together." harry tells him suggestively. the blue eyed male narrows his eyes slightly, wondering where exactly his curly haired friend was getting at.   
  
  
  
  


"what's that supposed to mean?" he asks suspiciously. harry grins, shrugging.   
  
  
  
  


"i dunno, you two have just been close lately, so i assumed you'd enjoy some one on one time together." harry says. louis laughs humorously, patting harry's shoulder.   
  
  
  
  


"i have no idea what you're on about. c'mon, you're coming with us so get ready." he says before quickly springing up and scurrying out of the room before harry could protest. harry smirks to himself.  
  
  
  
  


"sure, if you say so." he mumbles to himself. _he's was totally lying_. harry gets up and makes his way to his room. perhaps getting out for a few hours would help him clear his mind of unwanted thoughts. if he stays here any longer without anything to do, he'll certainly lose it.   
  
  
  
  


most of his home work was done anyway since he'd woken up early this morning to do it (after he slept the day away prior) and thankfully he didn't have to work today. therefore, he was free to do whatever and if he's honest he'd much rather go out somewhere instead is staying inside—even if he'd probably end up as a third wheel. _it's_ _better than nothing_.   
  
  
  
  


harry didn't exactly feel like changing his clothes. he was comfortable in what he was wearing, and it's not like he needed to look good just to go sit in a dark theatre where no one would see him. that is just a pointless for a good outfit, so instead he just grabs a light jacket and pulls on his shoes before plopping down on his bed sprawled out staring up at the ceiling.   
  
  
  
  


harry pulls out his phone to check what time it is, his eyes subconsciously reading over the unread text message from zayn that was still showing up in the notifications of his lock screen, sighing with an eye roll. he unlocks his phone, opening up the texts and hovering his thumbs over the keyboard to type a reply finally.   
  
  
  
  


**to zayn:**   
**no, i'm going out tonight.**   
  
  
  


harry closes out the messages and locks his phone again, not expecting a reply from him. however, his phone vibrates after only a few moments with another text from the raven.  
  
  
  


**from zayn:**   
**where?**   
  
  


**to zayn:**   
**wouldn't you like to know?**   
  
  


**from zayn:**  
 **i would** 🤪  
  
  


**to zayn:**   
**i'm going on a date, so i gotta go get ready. bye.**   
  
  
  
  


harry didn't receive a reply after that, so he assumes either zayn has someone over (which is highly likely) or harry somehow managed to annoy him with that last reply. but, he doesn't think something like that is even possible. the brunette shrugs, and puts his phone away.   
  
  
  
  


he's going to go to the movies with his friends and enjoy himself, and _not_ think about zayn for the remainder of the day.  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

harry kept subconsciously checking his phone to see if zayn had texted back, but so far there was nothing. if he's being honest, he was pretty annoyed, but once he realized he was being ridiculous. he shouldn't even care about him not responding, in fact it should be a good thing because it means he doesn't have to deal with his annoying personality and smug remarks—a trait he despised with a burning passion.

although, he couldn't help but be agitated, cause it probably means zayn had just moved on to another person seeing as harry was unavailable for the night. it shouldn't bother him as much as it did, but it definitely made harry grind his teeth together in irritation. just forget it. this shouldn't even matter anyway.

harry is supposed to go out to see a movie with his two closest friends and not think about anything or anyone else. why can't his brain work with him for once? the brunette pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply. how annoying. harry glances out the window from where he's seated in the back seat of liam's car as the trio make their way to the movie theater.

he notices that they are just now pulling into the parking lot of the building, and liam's searching for a spot to park. it's pretty crowded and the lot of just about almost filled up. it makes harry wonder what movie came out today that everyone is wanting to see, and there's no doubt they're going to see the same movie too.

when liam finally finds a parking space, he turns off the car and the three of them of climbing out and walking inside the building. the fresh smell of popcorn and sweet treats hits his nose upon entering. the line thankfully isn't too long, there's just a few people ahead. they quickly get in line before anymore people are able to join.

"what movie are we watching anyway? you never told me." harry asks once they stop behind the last person in line.

"oh yeah, we wanted to check out that new wrong turn movie." louis replies. harry grimaces.

"why that movie? i would've rather watched the new tom and jerry movie." harry says. louis raises an eyebrow and liam chuckles.

"how old are we?" liam asks. harry glares.

"listen dick, tom and jerry is a classic, you don't need to be a kid to enjoy it." harry scoffs, "plus, it's way better than watching another shitty scary movie."

"aw, are you only saying that because you're scared?" liam cooes, pinching harry's cheeks. the green eyed brunette hisses at him almost like how a cat would, swatting his hands away.

"bastard, the only thing that's gonna scary about this is the bad acting and predictable plot." harry says crossing his arms and huffing. louis taps his back hard, making harry glare at him.

"c'mon, don't be a sour puss. let's just enjoy the night. it's been a while since we went out somewhere that wasn't a party."

"yeah, but why didn't you invite niall?" harry asks curiosity.

"we did, but school is kicking his ass right now. he's probably buried in school work that he's held off on doing plus the assignments that he has to do now." louis says.

"yeah, well that what he gets for going out almost every night and saying 'i'll do it later'." liam says with a shrug. harry laughs.

"figures, he's always behind on his assignments." harry replies. the trio continue to talk about random subjects as they waited in the line. it wasn't long before the line thinned out and it was their turn to go up get their tickets. after getting the tickets, louis order their food and drinks for them after asking what each of them wanted.

after ordering, they stand in the lobby waiting for liam as he goes off to use the rest room. harry sighs as he places the popcorn and drink on the table, sitting down in the tall chair. resting his chin in his palm, he looks around the lobby with a bored expression as he scans past all the loud rowdy groups of friends roaming around.

occasionally, louis would make a comment before going back to scrolling through his phone after receiving short responses from harry. harry continues aimlessly looking around as he picks up his cup to take a sip of his soda. however, he chokes and spits out the cold drink when his eyes upon something—or better yet, someone. harry coughs, slamming his drink down catching his friend's attention.

"shit, shit, shit." harry panics. louis frowns as he watches harry's eyes widen like saucers.

"what's your deal?" he asks. harry ducks his head, shielding his face with his hands.

"fucking zayn's here." harry whispers. louis quickly looks away in search of the raven.

"zayn? where?" louis says loudly. harry kicks him harshly underneath the table, making louis yelp.

"shut your loud ass mouth!" harry hisses through clenched teeth. louis glares at him, before rolling his eyes. "fuck, why is he here right now?" harry says, more so to himself.

"i don't know, did you tell him where you'd be?" louis asks. harry shakes his head.

"why in the hell would i do that? i'm trying to get away from the asshole." harry groans, making sure to keep his face hidden as he watches the raven a the way from the other side of the lobby. the other male is wearing casual clothes, nothing too flashy-just a pair of blue jeans one side being ripped at the knee, with a dark green champion sweater with a black leather jacket over it. he also has a snapback on, hooded over his face slightly.

harry recognized some of the guys he was hanging around from zayn's fraternity, and there's a couple unfamiliar random girls hanging around, obviously flirting with zayn and the guys. harry watches as zayn laughs with his friends without a care in the world, as if he didn't just stalk harry to the movie theater like a psycho path. harry has no idea how the hell they both ended up at the same place. wasn't zayn supposed to be at home sticking his dick in the next available hole? why the fuck was he here of all places?

as if sensing the brunette across the room, zayn glances up for a second straight in harry's direction, before looking away again. harry drops his head on the table so fast, he's sure there's a red mark right in the middle of his forehead from the force. "shit, fuck, did he see me?" harry whispers to louis as he rubs his sore forehead. louis snickers at his friend.

"he's coming this way, nowhere to hide now h." louis tells him.

"fuck that." harry says, then he stands up and is about to sprint towards the door until he rams into a hard chest and stumbles back slightly. harry looks and sees that it's liam, having just come back from the bathroom, after taking nearly a thousand years in there.

"damn, what's the hurry?" liam says, looking at harry with a raised eyebrow. harry growls and glares at liam about to cuss at him until he hears another voice interrupts. harry freezes.

"fancy seeing you here, harry." harry turns around slowly, narrowing his eyes at the smirking zayn. harry groans, cursing himself for having the worst luck known to mankind.

"what are you doing here?" harry asks in annoyance.

"i just came to watch a movie with my brothers, is that a crime?"

"okay, well you go do that." harry says, trying to shoo zayn away.

"so, where's your date? i remember you saying something about that." zayn says, staring at harry.

"what date?" louis blurts out cluelessly, while liam is just standing looking confused. harry blushes madly. dumbasses, you're supposed to cover for me. zayn's grin widens almost like that of a cheshire cat as he looks at harry's reddening face. the brunette wants nothing more than to evaporate into the air out of embarrassment.

"i'm assuming plans changed?" he asked with an amused smirk. harry rolls his eyes, looking away.

"fuck off."

"only if you come with me baby." zayn blows him a kiss. louis is holding his laughter, while liam just chuckles and grabs his stuff.

"guys, the movie will start soon, we should go so we can get good seats." liam states.

"what movie you watching?" zayn asks.

"none of you-" harry starts, before liam speaks over him at the same time.

"wrong turn." harry wants to punch that puppy eyed bastard right in his face. as if this night couldn't get any worse. the least harry wanted was to sit and watch the movie in peace without zayn knowing which room they'd be in, but liam had to go and blab his fat gob.

"cool, i know what i'm gonna be watching then." zayn replies. harry clenches his jaw. as his two friends take off towards the theater their movie would be playing in, harry tells them he'll catch up with them. then he glares at the smug raven in front of him.

"seriously, how'd you know i'd be here?" he asks. zayn chuckles softly, pulling out his phone and showing harry the screen. the brunette's eyes widen.

"your location was on." zayn replies. harry's eyebrow twitches in irritation.

"so, you thought it was a good idea to just follow me?"

"yeah, basically." zayn shrugs. harry scowls.

"well, it wasn't. i don't like being stalked." harry says, crossing his arms with a glare directed at the raven. although, harry's expression changes when he hears the tone in zayn's voice when he speaks again.

"and i don't like being lied to." he replies, voice dropping a few octaves. any signs of smugness and playfulness completely gone. harry frowns, looking at him not knowing how to respond to that. when he opens his mouth to speak again, his words get stuck in his throat. zayn smiles again, as if he didn't just have that murdererois look on his face seconds ago. "see you in the theater." he winks at harry, patting his cheek before turning around and going back over to where his friends were.

harry just stands there frozen in confusion.

_what was that about?_


	16. Chapter 16

the whole night at the theater was completely miserable—for harry it was. zayn and his goons ended up watching the same movie as he and the others. in the theater they'd sat right next to them in the vacant row that was slap dab in the middle of the room. zayn taking the seat directly next to harry, liam and louis occupying the seats on his left side, while zayn and his friends were to harry's right side.

not only did zayn's roommates talk throughout the whole entire movie, but they were also borderline rowdy, no doubt disturbing everyone else who were trying to watch the movie with not a care in the world. laughing, chattering, and spilling popcorn all over the place like a bunch of children. harry was so embarrassed, he could practically feel eyes glaring at the him from all around thanks to being subject to this wrenched group of immatures.

harry had slid down in his seat to hide himself, wanting nothing more then to dissolve. he doesn't know what was more annoying, zayn's foolish roommates or zayn himself—who by the way, kept stealing his popcorn and sips of his drink, making harry want to punch him. but, zayn would smile at him and blow a kiss whenever harry gave him an annoyed look.

what surprised harry though, was when zayn wrapped his arm around harry's shoulder along the back of his chair. unlike his buddies, zayn actually somewhat paying attention to the movie, only occasionally making a comment to one of his friends, although not as loud as them. but, mainly he paid attention, and (continued to steal harry's popcorn) kept quiet. his arm staying draped around harry the whole time.

it was almost as if, they were, on a date.

no, no way that's possible. as if zayn was capable of something as officials a date. besides, it's not like harry was having the time of his life anyway and they weren't even alone together. this was supposed to be a group thing, until these bastards ruined it. this was the furthest thing from a date.

anyways, the movie (which dragged on forever, almost like it was purposely taking long in order to prolong harry's suffering) was finally over, and everyone filed out of the theater. harry sighed thanking to whatever god was out there that it was over. he was so ready to go home and scream all his frustrations and embarrassment into his pillow.

as they are walking down the corridor, heading towards the exits, liam and louis walk slightly ahead of harry whispering to one another and laughing. the green eyed brunette rolls his eyes at the two—they'd been practically in their own little world since entering the theater and didn't seem bothered by the extra party.

as much as it annoyed harry, he had to admit that he was happy for them, because there was no doubt in his mind the two had something going on (even though louis didn't want to own up to it before). seeing them tonight only proved his suspicion more. he just wanted to know how long it would take before they both admitted it to themselves.

harry decides not to say anything, staying a few feet behind them as they exit the building and begin walking to where liam parked his car. although, harry barely gets to make it out the door before his arm is grabbed and he's pulled back inside. gasping lightly, harry looks over to see who the culprit is and locks eyes with zayn's—those gorgeous honeycomb orbs.

harry pushes that stupid thought aside, narrowing his eyes at the raven haired male.

"what are you doing?" harry questions as zayn pulls him to the side. tugging his arm away, harry crosses them over his chest raising an eyebrow as he waits for an answer. zayn grins.

"did you enjoy our little date tonight?" he asks. harry almost choked on thin air as blood rushes to his cheeks.

"f-first of all, it wasn't a date. you practically stalked me here and brought along all of your goofy ass friends who, by the way, were rowdy the entire time the movie played. you can hardly call this a date. you and your friends made us look like a damn circus in there. i'm surprised we didn't get kicked out." harry hisses. zayn snorts, laughing loudly as the other male glares at him.

"don't lump me in with them, i was a good little boy tonight, was i not?" zayn inquires, batting his lashes to try and seem innocent. harry scoffs.

"barely." he mutters. zayn chuckles shortly, before something in his demeanor changes. the brunette frowns slightly, backing up a little when zayn suddenly extends his arm and braces it against the glass on the window behind harry, hovering over him like a hungry predator caging in its prey readying itself for the kill. harry swallows the lump forming in his throat.

"are you gonna come home with me?" he asks bluntly. harry stares at him blankly a couple seconds, blinking before snapping out of it and shaking his head.

"no, thanks." harry replies attempting to stand his ground. zayn leans in closer, crowding him against the window. the back of harry's head touches the glass and he's unable to move away any further. the dark haired male is just inches away from him when he grips the brunette's chin lightly. harry inhales sharply.

"can i convince you to change your mind?" zayn murmurs huskily, moving even closer, his lips just barely grazing over harry's own. harry breaths out shakily, his eyes looking down at zayn's lips then back at his eyes and then his lips again at a quick pace.

"i-" harry's words get caught in his throat, gasping when zayn's tongue darts out and swipes slowly over his semi-dry lips. the action makes his lips part slightly, allowing zayn to slot their lips together as he goes in to kiss him. harry's green eyes widen, however he doesn't make an attempt to stop him. feeling the other man's soft but rough lips moving against his causes harry's stomach to flutter. eventually, he starts kissing back—not as enthusiastic as zayn, but he does move his lips somewhat in response.

but, zayn decides it's not enough for him. keeping his hand gripping harry's chin, the raven slips his tongue inside, tilting his head slightly to deep the kiss. his hand moves from slowly from his chin and slides around harry's neck, squeezing slightly but not enough to cut off oxygen, pinning him against the glass.

a low moan emits from harry when zayn swirls his tongue around in his mouth, before wrapping his lips around harry's own tongue and sucking on it briefly. the raven kisses him a little longer before pulling away, but not before catching harry's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging at it and then releasing it with a pop.

harry pants, left breathless from zayn's skilled mouth. the latter is staring at him with a small smug smirk at the corn of his mouth. harry's cheeks pinken, biting his lip, avoiding direct eye contact. honestly, he should feel disgusted (and he does, a little bit) but really, his heart is thumping like crazy in his chest and his stomach is in knots, a deep desire building from within.

he hates this. he hates the way his body responds so positively to zayn. it infuriates him, but he feels like he can't control it, no matter how hard he tries. damn.

"um-" both zayn and harry's head snap to the side at the sudden voice. it's louis (who came back in search of his missing friend when he realized he wasn't at liam's car with them). the blue eyed male raises an eyebrow. "i take it this means you won't be riding back with us?"

harry's entire face is practically the shade of a tomato—realizing his friend probably just saw the whole thing, while zayn is sporting his award winning smirk, looking smug as ever.

"don't worry, he's in good hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the spaces in between the paragraphs seem too large. every time i copy and paste this on here from wattpad, the spaces get larger, idk why. 
> 
> but yeah, sorry about that. 
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy, tell me what you think x


	17. Chapter 17

harry should've known, he really should've. given the track record he has, it really shouldn't surprise him at all when he sees the dark haired male getting too close to yet another chick—literally the day after spending the night at his place, getting fucked by him. it honestly shouldn't come as a surprise to harry. but then why did it cause his blood to boil? he could practically feel steam flowing from his ears, and he's sure his face was red as well.

as much as harry hates to admit it, he was stupid. he was so stupid for giving in to his desires and letting them control him. the emerald eyed man felt like a teenager who was unable to tame his own hormones and it was absolutely pathetic. there's been plenty of times where he'd been able to just walk away from it, but up until he met zayn, his hormones felt all out of wack—like they were no longer able to be tamed. that feeling was so infuriating.

it was even more infuriating as he stood there and watched zayn shamelessly flirt with a group of females who were all hanging around him. there is a burning urge within him that makes him wanna march over there and slap the man, but the urge dulls when he realizes there technically isn't really a reason for him to do so (other then the fact that harry thinks he's a scum bag and wants him to choke).

but, honestly, he can't exactly reprimand zayn for doing what he does all for the simple fact that, zayn isn't his. they are not together, therefore the man has free will to do whatever (and whoever) he wants. harry has to remember that what he and zayn have is just something psychical, and nothing more. it's just sex, no if, ands or buts. sometimes harry's mind is so clouded with desire he forgets that's all he is, and will most likely always be to him—just someone to get off on.

harry rolls his eyes, cursing his brain. why should he care? he was also just using zayn to get off to. it's not like he habors any feelings for him, he's just annoyed and utterly disgusted at how zayn seems to be on an endless streak of just fucking any and probably everybody. like, the guy could at least keep his little 'sexcapades' to a minimum of two people per week. but, harry's sure he messes around with at least four to five different people in a week. it seriously grossed harry out just as much as it annoys him. but, it's definitely not because he has feelings for him.

what kind of feelings could he possibly bear for a guy like that?

harry stares at the raven for a little longer—watching him chat with a few girls with stupid grin on his face, before he can no longer stand watching and turns around, walking in the opposite direction. thankfully, all of his lectures were over for the day which meant he didn't have to linger any longer here. he wanted nothing more than to leave the university so he wouldn't have to be under the same roof as zayn.

so, the brunette made his way towards the parking lot where his car is and gets inside—tossing his stuff into the passenger seat. before he turns on the car, he pulls out his phone to check any messages he may have gotten during class. he sees a couple from louis, and there's some messages from the group as well chat-so he opens that first and reads over it.

it's a text from niall asking about coming to a party with him tonight. both liam and louis have already replied saying they won't be coming because they have other things to do. harry hums to himself. it's been a few weeks since his last party, and conveniently he didn't have work today or tomorrow-so he was perfectly free to do whatever. why not go out?

he figures maybe a few drinks and dancing will do him some good. it might help to relieve him of stress and get his mind off certain things. hell, maybe he might even meet somebody and forget all about a certain inky-haired man who was pretty much in the center of all of his troubles.

he replies to the group and tells niall that he'll tag along with him, before locking his phone and placing it atop the storage compartment next to his seat before strapping on his seatbelt and turning on the car.

once he's home, he decides to take a shower and change his clothes. louis isn't home, therefore he assumes that whatever it is he and liam had to 'do' they were probably with one another. harry snickers to himself, they really think they're slick, but he was onto them.

harry shakes his head before heading up to the bathroom there where he strips out of his clothes and climbs into the shower. he spends about ten minutes in there letting the warm water run over his body along with soapy citrus scented suds. after he's had enough he steps out and grabs a clean towel off the rack, wrapping himself in it and grabs another to dry off his wet hair as he walks to his room.

once he's all dry and has some clean clothes over his body, harry falls down on his bed on his stomach, his phone in his hands. there's only one message-from niall- telling him with time he'd come over so they could head over to where the party is later on, but other then that his phone was pretty much dry. harry groans softly, rolling his eyes. he continues to click through his phone, releasing a bored yawn, eyes fluttering slightly as he stares at the screen.

harry ends up falling asleep not too long after getting out of the shower, phone still in his hands as he snores softly, face smooshed into the mattress—damn near about to suffocate himself. he naps only a couple hours, before a certain rowdy blue eyed man barges into his and louis' shared apartment screaming his name at the very top of his lungs.

then he feels himself being jostled violently, making him stir in his sleep and slowly open his eyes. he's met with the sight of niall jumping on his bed with his legs on either side of harry's body, yelling at him to wake up. harry groans loudly, grabbing the pillow and putting it over his head.

"wake the hell up!" niall yells, jumping above harry dramatically.

"leave me alone, i wanna sleep longer." harry whines, pulling the pillow tighter around his head. niall reaches down and snatches the pillow before tossing it across the room.

"you can go suffocate yourself later, but right now we have a party to attend, so get off your ass." niall said, sitting down on top of harry's back, bouncing on him slightly. the brunette on the bottom groans, squirming around.

"i'll suffocate now if you don't get your fat arse off me!" harry shouts. niall laughs, ruffling harry's hair playfully before rolling off of him. the green eyed male sits up finally, pushing his hair back. "what time is it?" he asks as a yawn escapes.

"time for you to get a watch." niall says. harry gives him an annoyed look, making the blue eyed male giggle. "it's almost eight."

"damn, didn't know i slept for so long." harry rubs a hand over his face.

"s'all good, now you'll have all that extra energy to party with. you ready to go now?" niall asks eagerly. harry inhales slightly, reaching over to grab his phone, hidden under the sheets. getting up, harry walks over to put back on his shoes before turning back to niall.

"yeah, let's go. i'm in need of a few drinks."

"fuck a few drinks, we're getting trashed tonight!" niall yells, as he grabs harry's arm and starts tugging him along. harry groans, letting himself be pulled off.

niall is probably the worst person to go to a party alone with.


End file.
